Through my viewfinder
by Harlequins is a Rainbow Dash
Summary: Lydia Martin était une manipulatrice. Stiles en fit les frais et se retrouva sur les devants de la scène ainsi qu'à travers l'objectif d'un certain photographe... UA. Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski. Isaac Lahey & Jackson Whittemore
1. Chapter 1

**Hum... J'ai commencé cette histoire alors que j'ai entre les lignes et einheri sur le feu... Oui, je sais -irrésponsable- mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant comme projet dans ma tête alors voilà. Régalez-vous avec du Sterek, encore et toujours ouaip. Précision, c'est un UA, qui se passe dans l'époque contemporaine... Pas de lemon dans cette histoire et trois chapitres... enfin narmolement. :) **

**Musique:**** Carry on- Coldrain**

**Red lights- Tiësto**

* * *

**Through my viewfinder.**

_"Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. A travers les miens, je peux voir la tienne." -Derek Hale. _

Toute cette foutue mascarade était une idée de Lydia Martin. Journaliste dans un fameux magazine de mode, la jeune fille semblait intéressant le fait de l'exhiber aux yeux de son patron Christopher Argent.

Oh yeah. Autant dire que Chris à de suite sentit son potentiel. Alors il avait demandé à Lydia de l'amener à poser devant un objectif. Manipulatrice qu'elle était, elle mit le pauvre Stiles au pied du mur… l'inciter sous menace de révélations compromettantes à Scott était vil et mesquin. Digne de Lydia Martin en soit.

Alors le gringalet avait accepté. Miséricorde, dans quel merdier s'était-il foutu ?

_« Stiles… »_ Menaçait la femme rousse _« Fais très bien attention à toi. Si tu ne te pointes pas je te jure Stiles Genim Stilinski que tu ne t'en relèveras jamais. Parole d'une Martin » _l'avait-elle sommé.

Quatre jours que son bide faisait le holà, se demanda quand est-ce qu'il allait faire cette publicité –reléguée aux confins du monde littéraire-. Le cinquième jour fut celui de potence. Alors qu'il préparait gentiment son petit déjeuner, Scott arriva catastrophé dans le salon, la mine comparable à un revenant.

_« Stiles… On a un problème. » _

_« Plus précis Scott, les énigmes c'pas ton truc. »_

_« Lydia. Elle est devant la porte, avec un mec qu'on ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. »_ Il le contempla _« Le mec est trop bien sapé pour toquer à notre porte puis on est samedi. »_

Stiles contrarié se dirigea vers le judas et regarda avant de reculer brutalement : «_ Putain de merde Scott, ce mec c'est Jackson Whittemore. Il tient une collection de fringues à un prix indécent ainsi qu'un empire industriel. »_

_« C'est ce que je dis, il est trop... pour être là. »_

Plusieurs coups violents et une voix caressante et suraiguë menaçait Stiles de rappliquer à l'entrée et lui ouvrir la porte car sinon elle la défoncera. Et Stiles compris qu'elle serait capable de l'ouvrir alors il avança à reculons, très lentement et ouvrit la porte.

A peine l'entrave de bois ouverte qu'un puissant coup de talon l'ébranla, laissant passer une blonde vénitienne à la démarche chaloupée et un blond arrogant mais foutrement bien foutu. Alors Lydia se tourna vers le grand brun et observa son allure.

_« Oh… Tu ne mets pas de t-shirt lorsque tu dors ? Bon à savoir. »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il était con… Il regarda son maigre torse et rougit sous le regard insistant du jeune Jackson

_« Pas mal »_ dit-il, s'adressant à Lydia «_ Tu correspond à la ligne que je veux vendre. »_ se tournant alors vers Stiles.

_« Hein »_ fut tout ce qu'il put articuler, la tête complètement à l'envers.

_« J'ai dit, et ne faites pas répéter que vous conveniez aux vêtements que ma marque fabrique. Habillez-vous. Vous commencez aujourd'hui. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Voilà comment le jeune Stiles Stilinski se retrouvait devant une équipe de gens dont il n'en avait –pardonnez l'expression- rien à foutre, le détaillant comme une bête de foire.

Une Lydia Martin surexcitée commandait à tout va, donnant instructions sur instructions.

_« Kira, occupe-toi du maquillage et de sa coiffure. Isaac, les vêtements, trouve lui les vêtements et mets les lui. Scott ? Va me chercher un café tu seras adorable. »_

Et comme Lydia terrorisait tout le monde… Et bien la gente obéit par peur de son courroux dévastateur.

Stiles était balloté de droite à gauche comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et il était surpris étonné et mal à l'aise au vu de toute l'attention qui régnait autour de lui. Une jeune brune aux traits asiatiques s'appliquait sur ses cheveux, poussant des exclamations ravies et traitant les cheveux de son cobaye comme un velours précieux.

Le jeune Isaac revint alors avec une tringle d'habits, et là ce fut le cauchemar. Stiles détestait la première tenue qu'il devait porter. Il avait horreur de ce qui le moulait… Le jean était comme une seconde peau en cuir bordeaux. Avec ce pantalon il portait une chemise à col rond et déboutonné laissant apparaître son torse pâle. La chemise était noire à pois blancs et ses manches étaient repliées très soigneusement sur ses avant-bras laissant alors découvrir un de ses tatouages – Un simple symbole, trois cercles entrelacés portant une inscription-. Il se regardait dans le miroir, un air malheureux au visage. Il se tourna vers Lydia

_« Je ne peux pas porter ça ! Je suis si banal… Si inintéressant, cette tenue ne me va pas du tout. »_

_« Racontes pas de conneries Stilinski, t'es à damner un Saint. Crois-moi t'es sexy. »_

Il se regarda puis ferma les yeux, ravalant ses peurs et se redressant. Il reprit son masque habituel et son sourire quelque peu faux repris place sur son visage tiré.

_« Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »_

**oooOOOooo**

_« Qui est ce gamin à peine sorti de la puberté Whittemore ? »_

_« Mon nouveau visage. Derek, ne soit pas rabat-joie et mitraille-le si tu veux ta paye. Stiles voici le photographe Derek Hale c'est lui qui gérera les photos de la promotion. »_

Alors Stiles avait vu le photographe en question et sa mâchoire tomba à terre. Ses yeux étaient… indescriptibles. Alors timidement il avança et tendit la main à son vis-à-vis qui ne la lui tendit pas. Il reprit sa main… Embarrassé comme pas deux.

_« Met-toi ici. »_

_« D'accord »_ Il s'exécuta et prit place sur le canapé en cuir disposé devant un décor, celui d'une bibliothèque. Il s'assit droit comme un i, mal à l'aise.

Le jeune photographe se saisit de son appareil _« Détends-toi, la photo ne va pas te mordre. Je veux que tu te détendes, ta main droite agrippe un accoudoir, ta jambes gauche se cale sur l'autre. Ne regardes pas l'objectif et bouges, met toi à l'aise. »_

Stiles essaya au maximum de se détendre et au fur et à mesure des cliquetis de l'obturateur il se relaxait, prenant pleinement possession du canapé en cuir brun. Il s'alanguit dedans, une main en travers de la poitrine, l'autre retombant mollement derrière l'accoudoir.

Il changea de position, se pencha en avant et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Alors il releva la tête pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance et vit deux orbes verts le fixer à travers la lentille de l'appareil photo.

* * *

**Je vais dormir maintenant parce que je suis fatiguée et il faut que j'économise ma batterie... J'espère que la lecture a été bonne. Bisous. **

**Harlequins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

**Je suis désolé si le chapitre 2 s'est fait désiré mais je n'ai plus d'ordi. J'ai prit celui de ma soeur qui n'est pas tout le temps dispo. Voilà. Je remercie encore les 13 reviews que j'ai reçu. Un tel engouement waouh. Merci à ceux qui me fav, me follow et m'encourage. Je vous aime. Bisous.**

**musique:**** Push Play -Zedd & Miriam Bryant**

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**** Let yourself go. Keep playing.**

_"Click... Click... Click les cris de l'obturateur m'hypnotisent._

Derek tenait son appareil dans sa main droite. Depuis quelques secondes il n'osait mitrailler le jeune homme en face de lui. Qui était-il ? Avait-il déjà fait de la photo avant ?

Il cala son œil face à l'objectif et se sentit prêt à le prendre en photo mais il s'arrêta.

_« On change de tenue. »_ Il se retourna face à Isaac _« Va chercher ton Whittemore là. Et toi. _» Il pointa Stiles du doigt _« T'as encore du progrès à faire »_

Il prit une chaise à lui et s'assieds dessus pour consulter les quelques clichés déjà pris. Il souffla et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ce shoot n'allait pas être de tout repos.

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles s'était à présent retranché derrière le rideau. Il observait les vêtements que Jackson lui passait, avec accord d'Isaac. Il remarqua que c'était tout à fait autre chose. Un pantacourt de lin blanc mélangé à des pièces de jean de couleur différentes. Le haut était un t-shirt noir imprimé de motifs floraux. Les manches étaient longues et le col était bateau. Kira avait mis une main dans ses cheveux et les décoiffa au maximum.

Avec cette tenue ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottines de cuir noir et de lanières en daim. Il se regarda à travers le grand miroir et regarda alors sa silhouette. Il était maigre, échevelé, pleins de grains de beauté… En bref, il ne correspondait pas à ces critères là…. C'était trop. Il demanda la direction des toilettes à la jeune coiffeuse et s'y rendit précipitamment.

Il ouvrit la porte de la première cabine qui passait et s'y engouffra. Des tremblements s'insinuaient alors dans ses membres. Il s'assoit sur la cuvette et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Il inspira et expira lentement. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Ses respirations se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques. Ses mains se crispèrent aux murs qui se resserraient autour de lui. La nausée lui montait au cœur et sa tête tournait.

Il entendit des bruits et des cliquetis mais sa voix s'était éteinte. Il entendit de vagues bruits mais il ne réagissait pas, il ne pouvait pas.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur un Lydia furieuse puis choquée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit imperceptiblement et elle tenta de rassembler ses idées. Elle lui parla mais il ne réagissait pas. Une idée lui vint.

Elle embrassa le jeune brun qui se calma peu à peu.

Elle s'écarta de lui et le contempla _« Stiles, ça va ?__»_

_« Ouais, merci Lyd's. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait une crise de panique. »_

_« Si tu veux on arrête hein. »_

_« Non c'est bon. Tout roule ! »_

_« C'était une mauvaise idée. Je suis désolée de t'avoir embarquée le dedans. »_

_« Mais nan arrête ! »_

Stiles s'était redressé, aussi livide qu'un mort mais il lui sourit. Il épousseta ses vêtements et se passa de l'eau sur la figure pour se réveiller. Il se contempla dans le miroir et suivi la jeune rouquine.

**oooOOOooo**

Derek était impatient. Son pied tapotait en rythme cadencé le sol dur de la pièce. Que faisait l'autre empoté ? Il ne savait pas et ça l'énervait. Son objectif en main il grognait de mécontentement pur lorsqu'il entendit des babillements d'enfant infatigable.

Stiles venait de réapparaître et il ne cessait de parler. Une phrase par ci, l'autre par là…

Il se planta devant le jeune photographe et sourit.

_« Alors Derek, je me mets ou ? A droite à gauche ? Debout assis ? Je fais quoi ? Ben répond moi ? Pourquoi tu grognes ? Oh ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu ressembles à un big bad Wolf. Waouh spectaculaire la ressemblance. »_

Le jeune homme grogna plus fort encore et darda son regard sur le plus jeun. _« Tais-toi. Si tu ne veux pas que je te tues, tais-toi. » _Il se décala légèrement_ « Tu t'assois par terre et tu joues l'enfant. »_

Stiles le regarda mi horrifié mi ébahi. Il regarda en direction de la grande bande blanche au sol et partit s'y installer. Du coin de l'œil il vit Scott lui faire des signes d'encouragements. Il sourit et se concentra sur ses instructions. _« Faire l'enfant »_ ?

Il prit place et cala l'un de ses genoux sous son menton l'entourant de ses bras. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda les yeux bleu/vert du photographe. _« C'est bon ? »_

Derek cligna de l'œil et se reprit _« Ta tête penche la plus »._

**Click**

_« Assis-toi en tailleur et regarde dans le vague. Souris, oui comme ça »_

**Click**

_« Accroupi, baisse légèrement la tête et regarde tes mains. Tu les croises. »_

**Click**

_« Relève la tête et sourit en coin »_

**Click**

_« Assis toi complètement et écarte les jambes. »_

**Click**

Stiles observa sa position et un sourire lubrique orna ses traits si enfantins. Il passa une main joueuse dans ses cheveux et darda son regard dans celui de l'obturateur qui se ferme.

**Click**

Ses mains se nouèrent dans sa nuque et il replia une de ses jambes. Ses prunelles chocolat se dilatèrent

**Click**

Il s'accroupi et leva la tête, la tournant de trois quart et ses iris rencontrèrent celles de Derek. Il n'y eut pas de bruit d'obturateur. Juste les souffles irréguliers. Les yeux de Derek coulèrent sur le corps juvénile et sin fin de son vis-à-vis. Sa lèvre trembla et il prit une photo. Il devait garder la beauté de ce moment et ce regard… Il devait.

Stiles n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait suivi les instructions données mais son corps en décida autrement. Il s'était laissé porter par le cliquetis agaçant de l'appareil. Les flashs et la candeur autour de lui l'avait ébloui et rendu confus. L'adrénaline d'une photo parfaite l'avait envahi. Il était hors de son corps. Il ne pensait plus, il posait. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la silhouette presque penché de l'homme aux cheveux jais et son cerveau partit en lambeaux. Ce n'était plus qu'un jeu.

Le silence religieux qui entourait le photographe et son modèle fut brisé par des applaudissements forts et cadencés. Ceux de Jackson et Isaac.

Ils avaient brisé ce moment particulier entre les deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

**Les chapitres seront courts je vous préviens. Ah ah, j'espère vous faire languir bien longtemps. Bisous.**

**Harlequins**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou !

Voilà la suite comme prévue. Non la fiction ne s'arrêtera pas là parce que j'en ai envie et que ça me plait voilà voilà quoi.

J'espère vous choquer un tant soit peu pour ce chapitre. Bisous !

Je remercie les personne qui m'ont fav ou follow, les deux aussi, ceux qui me laisse des reviews trop chou!

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Turning point**

_"Elles reflètent ce que tu es vraiment Stiles." -Isaac Lahey_

_Une semaine était passée depuis le fameux shooting. Isaac avait tapé dans ses mains avait crié sa joie en disant qu'ils avaient ce qu'il fallait et que Stiles avait fait un shooting magnifique. Jackson l'avait remercié et lui avait serré la main en signe de collaboration achevée. Scott était venu tout sourire à lui « J'ai un rencart » qu'il disait. Et puis avant de dire ouf le photographe avait disparu. Il ne connaissait que son prénom : Derek._

Stiles était allongé sur son sofa en jouant à Angry Birds. Aujourd'hui était son jour de repos, les cours à l'université étaient fini et son _part-time_ n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il se tourna et se retourna, s'allongea, puis se rassis et enfuit il étendit les jambes au sol, se laissant glisser très lentement. Il commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit des bruissements de pas, légers et calme. Ce n'était pas Scott ni son père, qui est-ce ? Surement un voisin se dit-il. Enfin jusqu'à ce que sa sonnerie retentisse.

_« J'arrive, t'excite pas ! »_ cria-t-il courant presque. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Isaac un sourire bienheureux au faciès. Enfin un peu d'action pensa-t-il.

_« Stiles, tu vas bien ? J'espère ne pas déranger. »_

_« Non ne t'inquiètes pas entre. »_ Il se décala et fit entrer le blond _« Tu veux boire un truc ? »_

_« Coca ? »_ sourit-il

_« Perfect ! »_

Stiles se dirigea à grandes enjambées à la cuisine américaine et ressortit avec deux canettes de coca zéro et les posa sur la table.

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Boucle d'Or ? »_

_« Les photos sont imprimés. J'ai un exemplaire pour toi et j'ai une proposition à te faire. »_ Il croisa les jambes et se recula dans le canapé.

Stiles intrigué s'avança _« Je t'écoute. »_

_« Jackson veut que tu deviennes égérie de sa marque pour la saison printemps été. Enfin tu n'es pas obligé mais disons que c'est bien payé, tu auras aussi des vêtements gratuit et autres et aussi un nouvel appartement… Plus sécurisé si on veut. »_

_« …Quoi ? »_ Stiles se releva les yeux exorbités _« Je… Hein ? Mannequin ? Mais je suis... Nan je ne suis pas photogénique et je n'arrête pas de gesticuler partout avec mon TDAH * puis je me dis vraiment que voilà ! Je suis pâle comme un mort et je fais des crises de paniques de malades. J'ai des cernes et des grains de beauté partout. Oh mon dieu…. Il veut que je devienne mannequin. »_

_« Oui. Tu n'es pas obligé car ta vie changera surement du tout au tout. En fait, ta vie deviendra nettement plus compliquée si tu le fais. Et surtout, pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en toi ? Regarde »_

Isaac ouvrit le carnet noir qu'il avait sur les genoux. On y voyait plusieurs des photos que Stiles avait faites.

_« C'est moi ça ? »_

_« Oui, c'est toi. Tu es photogénique Stiles et tu es très à l'aise devant un objectif. Tu es si naturel, c'est désarmant. Tes grains et ta pâleur te rend particulier. C'est un atout que tu peux utiliser à ton avantage. »_

_« Isaac, me trouves-tu attirant ? »_ Stiles fit des yeux de Chat Potté et sourit. Sourire qu'il ne put retenir.

Isaac quant à lui ne retint pas son hilarité, ses épaules tressautèrent de rire et des larmes maculaient ses joues rosies _« Ouais Stiles, je te trouves bizarrement attirant. » _

_« Hey ! »_ dit-il _« __Je suis pas bizarre ! »_

_« Ne dis pas à Jackson que je t'ai dit ça d'accord ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? Il est amoureux de moi ? Ou de toi ? Ou alors il est homophobe ? Alors pourquoi Isaac hein ? »_

_Il sourit « Parce que je sors avec lui banane. »_

_« En attendant c'est toi qui arbore fièrement la choucroute. »_ dit-il «_ Regarde tes cheveux, pire que des spaghettis écoute »_

_« Oh le dégingandé fait de l'humour. Que je ris. Fadet. »_

Ils rigolèrent 5 minutes avant que Stiles ne percute ce qu'Isaac lui a révélé plus tôt _« Attends tu sors avec Jackson Whittemore ? »_

_« Oui » _il sourit, un sourire un peu nostalgique_ « C'était… bizarre. Enfin lui et moi nous nous détestions cordialement. A la fac nous avions quelques cours en communs et puis il y avait le Lacrosse. Un jour après un match qu'on a perdu tout a changé. J'étais dans le vestiaire lorsque j'entends Jackson parler à l'un de ses amis du match. Je ne sais pas comment mais la discussion dériva sur moi. Il apprit que j'étais gay et puis son comportement devint plus violent à partir de ce moment. Un jour il m'avait enfermé dans une salle de la bibliothèque. Je sentais qu'il allait me frapper car il me menaçait en s'approchant de moi. J'ai fermé les yeux et puis là il m'embrassait. »_

_« Ouah, comme dans les romans d'amour, c'est classe ! C'est trop mignon oh là là. »_

_« Tu ressembles à une midinette Stiles. »_

_« Dixit boucle d'Or. Va te faire bouffer par un ours. »_ Il lui tira la langue et se rassit plus confortablement.

_« Isaac ? J'accepte. A une condition. Enfin non plusieurs, je verrais. Nan, si. Scott vient avec moi. Je veux garder mon job au coffee shop. »_

_« C'est tout ? Tu ne joues pas la diva ? »_

_« Non ! Je suis mieux que ça ! »_

_« J'en parlerais à Jackson, il sera d'accord à mon avis. »_

_« Cool et puis. Tu sais, le photographe là. »_

_« Ah »_ le sourire d'Isaac s'élargit «_ Derek Hale. Il sera au prochain shoot. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que... »_ Il secoua ses boucles _« Non rien qui t'intéresse. »_

_« Dis-moi ! »_

_« Non. »_ Il se leva, épousseta son jean destroy _« Je dois y aller et faire mon rapport au boss. Je suis content que tu bosses pour nous. A, je ne t'ai pas dit. Ton déménagement c'est demain, ton premier shoot sera en début de semaine, le mardi. Sachant qu'on est jeudi tu as un peu moins d'une semaine. Bon courage. Mon numéro ainsi que celui de Jax sont sur ton book sur la table. Bye ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles était concentré dans ses cartons lorsque Scott entrait dans l'appartement.

_« Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_

_« On déménage demain. »  
_

* * *

**Mouah ahahahaha haaha hahah ah ah ah ! Bon, fini. A pluch !**

**Harlequins.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou !**

**Je suis en vrai une grande malade. Ayant à nouveau plus de pc j'ai écris ce chapitre... Sur mon portable... galère ! Enfin bref, je m'excuse encore des fautes possibles dans le chapitre du coup et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Soyez indulgent ah ah !**

**Musique: Light years- Savant**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Changes**

_"Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui n'ont pas peur du changement" -Stiles Stilinski_

Scott regardait Stiles comme impuissant. Sur le sol s'étalait bon nombre de cartons. L'appartement semblait si vide... Trop de changements s'opéraient dans sa vie. Kira... La carrière de Stiles... Son déménagement puis soudain l'évidence le frappa avec force.

_"Stiles ? Si tout le staff de Jackson vit la bas alors Kira aussi ?"_

Le jeune hyperactif s'y attendait et acquiesça avant de finir de fermer le dernier carton. Il se releva et épousseta son jean. Il envoya un message a Isaac pour dire qu'il avait fini. Il était alors 15h de l'après-midi.

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac venait de se réveiller légèrement fatigué. Il tâta son lit a la recherche de Jackson mais il ne trouva qu'une place froide et vide. Alors il se tourna et parcouru la chambre des yeux. Ne voyant personne il ferma les yeux et grommela. Il enroula le drap autour de lui et sortit du confortable lit a baldaquin. Il marcha et vit la lumière du studio allumé. Appuyé au mur il ouvrit la porte et vit Jackson cigarette en bouche et stylo en main.

_"Jax ?"_

Le jeune homme ne se tourna pas et resta concentré sur son dessin_ " Isaac retournes dormir il est quatre heure du matin."_

_"Je retourne pas dans ce lit énorme sans toi."_

_"J'arrive, retournes dormir et continues de rêver amour."_

Isaac su qu'il ne tirerais rien du jeune blond dans cet état aussi il sortit de la petite pièce et alla préparer deux thés bien chauds. Il en mit un dans un thermos et le rapporta a Jackson avant de lui embrasser les cheveux et sortir. Il s'assis sur le grand lit et but sa camomille a grandes gorgées. Il reposa sa tasse et s'allongea.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et sentit plus qu'il ne vit Jackson entrer dans la chambre. Le jeune blond enleva chandail et se glissa sous les draps frais. Dans une étreinte possessive il enroula un bras autour de la taille du bouclé et le serra tout contre lui.

_"Pourquoi tiens-tu tant a ce que Derek couvre tout les shootings de la collection ?"_

_"L'envie" _bailla Isaac.

_"Menteur" _ricana Jackson_ "Je suis sur que tu as vu quelque chose que j'ai manqué. Vicelard "_

_"Que veux-tu ? Et bien on pourrait dire que je le sens bien. "_

_"Isaac..."_ Le jeune blond déposa un baiser tendre sur son épaule.

_"Bon ne me prends pas par les sentiments aussi ! J'ai l'impression que cette année notre collection sera tout autre. Je ne sais pas... Fraîche, insouciante, bestiale... Tellement toi... Tellement nous. Ces deux là vont concrétiser nos créations."_

_"Je pourrais presque les jalouser."_

_"Dis pas de conneries."_

_"Evidemment. Maintenant dors Lahey."_

Le jeune bouclé sourit et ferma les yeux, bercé par les battements du cœur de Jackson.

Le lendemain matin Isaac se prépara rapidement et servit le petit déjeuner. Il devait préparer l'arrivée de Stiles et de son Siamois. Il descendit en trombe et sonna chez Boyd. Un jeune noir ouvrit la porte et regarda en silence le jeune bouclé.

_"Boyd tu peux t'occuper d'un déménagement aujourd'hui?"_

Le jeune acquiesça et referma la porte. Isaac remonta et prit un trousseau de clé a l'entrée. Il salua d'un regard l'autre blond et descendit deux étage s plus bas. Un grand palier s'offrait a ses yeux et il prit la seconde porte devant lui. Il ouvrit et inspecta les lieux. C'était un petit loft suffisant pour les deux jumeaux il referma la porte et fit sauter son trousseau de clés dans ses mains et remonta. Tout est en ordre.

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles sortit un a un aidé de Scott les cartons dans la cage d'escalier. Il était deja dix-sept heures lorsqu'un gros camion gris foncé ce gara devant l'immeuble. Il descendit en sautillant et tomba sur un géant. Il se sentit rapetisser et regarda autour de lui. Voyant le malaise du plus petit lui tendit sa main.

_"Boyd. Je suis un pote d'Isaac. Enchanté."_

_"Stiles ! T'as mis ou mon carton a boxer ?!"_ Il accouru avant de se stopper face a la carrure de Boyd. Il déglutit et se présenta gêné.

Boyd les aida a charger les cartons dans le quatre roues et il partirent.

Stiles toujours aussi dramatique fit de grands gestes et mima la larme a l'oeil de quitter ce cocon si chaud et di accueillant qu'avait été cet appart.

Ils arrivèrent une quarantaine de minute plus tard et observa l'immeuble tout en finesse qui était devant lui.

_"Bienvenue chez vous."_ Boyd tapota l'épaule de Scott et entra dans la grande bâtisse. Stiles scotché sur ses baskets ne vit pas Isaac s'approcher doucement.

_"Alors, que t'inspire la Villa Lobos ?"_

_"La villa des loups.. C'est magnifique."_

Scott était tout aussi émerveillé. Il observa l'immeuble et claqua des mains. Il offrit un grand sourire au deux jeunes hommes.

_"On a des cartons a déballer nous !"_

**oooOOOooo**

Jackson avança lentement. Il observa longuement son vis-à-vis et il tapota sa joue.

_"Qu'est ce qui te gêne dans ce shooting photo Derek ?"_ Il sourit, carnassier_ "Serais-ce mon nouveau modèle?"_

_"Jax, la ferme si tu ne veux pas que je t'éviscère."_

_"Isaac ne te le pardonnerais pas si tu le faisais."_

_"Je m'en fous apprends a te taire. Je n'ai pas envie. Ce gamin d'hyperactif est insupportable."_

_"Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Isaac. J'ai des affaires a régler."_ Il tapota le bras de son ami et il lui fit une accolade franche avant de tourner les talons et quitter le loft du jeune photographe.

Derek regarda la silhouette s'effacer. Il regagna son atelier et développa une photo, la dernière qu'il n'avait pas développé.

Il regarda le bout de feuille tremper dans les différents composés chimiques. Bientôt il vit des couleurs, des formes et des ombres se former doucement sur la feuille. Il la sortit et l'égoutta. Il passa une main sur son visage et attendit. Il tira a lui un vieux pouf et observa la myriade de photo ornant chaque mur de la pièce.

Il entendit le bruit d'une goutte qui se fane et regarda a nouveau la photo comme ensorcelé.

Dessus se trouvait le jeune Stiles qui le regardait, un regard lourd et pénétrant. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille. Ses yeux abritaient une lueur d'espièglerie connue de lui seul. Son col bateau tombait négligemment sur son épaule. Le buste tourné de trois quarts, assis sur les talons il le regardait vraiment... Comme si a ce moment-là plus rien ne comptait.

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles avait de nouveau la tête dans les cartons lorsqu'il vit Isaac arriver près de lui.

_"Ça va ?"_

_"Ouais je suis juste au bout de ma vie. Et toi ?"_

_"Très bien ! Tu veux monter chez moi ?"_

_"Tu veux dire chez toi et Jackson ? Heu..."_

_"Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va juste parler tranquillement. Lydia, Jackson et Christopher arrivent. Les choses sérieuses commencent vraiment Stiles."_

_"Genre là maintenant toi de suite ? Oh mon dieu."_

* * *

**Okay ! Si j'ai fais des fautes, pardonnez-moi okay ? Que pensez-vous du petit moment de Jissac ? Okay, je suis frgaile mais ils sont trop meugnons ! Han mein gott ! Bisous bisous.**

**Harlequins.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey !  
Je remercie déjà les reviews reçues. C'est... wouah. Je sais pas comment vous remercier car vous faites vivre la fiction et puis un tel engouement je ne m'y attendait pas vraiment. Je suis là et je vous remercie chaudement car vraiment... C'est de l'émotion. Merci à vous et à ceux qui m'ont fav et follow évidemment. Je vous aime. **

**Chapitre écrit toujours sur mon portable (il est magiquement formidable, je l'aime) donc... bref. Profitez de ce chapitre un chouia plus long (aye, exploit !) et rendez-vous en bas pour plus ample explications. Plus, les passages en italiques sont des événements du passé. Voilà !**

**Musique :**** Black Roses - Charli XCX**

* * *

**Chapitre 5****: Every details.**

_"Préparez-vous à ce qui vous attends, sinon vous ne vous en relèverez pas. Bienvenue dans l'enfer de la mode Stiles Stilinski" -Christopher Argent_

La pièce était une vaste étendue de verre. Les murs étaient en verre poli, transparent et solide. La salle contenait trois canapés de cuir blanc ainsi qu'une table basse en verre. Sur un des murs pourtant se trouvait une fantaisie: Une fresque s'étendait sur toute une cloison de 15 mètres sur 5. La fresque représentait une horde de loups aux yeux chatoyants, miroitants et mordorées. La horde courrait a travers un sous bois vert et sans autre tâche que la faune luxuriante. Dans cette pièce simple mais somptueuse se tenait droit Christopher Argent, riche fondateur du magazine Hunts. Sa barbe de quelques jours grisait sur son menton. Il examina sa montre et lança un coup d'œil rapide a Lydia.

La jeune rousse se balançait sur ses petites boots. Elle attendait Stiles impatiemment. Au loin un brin de voix paniquée et défaitiste, grave et assez basse ce fit entendre et elle souffla de soulagement.

Stiles quant a lui stressait et stressait avec lui le pauvre bouclé blond. Malgré tout Isaac traina sans broncher le jeune hyperactif a sa suite. Il pénétra la double porte avec à sa suite son futur visage. Le jeune brun eût du mal a tenir sur ses deux pieds. Il fixa ensuite la fresque comme hypnotisé par la beauté et la bestialité de la scène et il lui semblait alors qu'elle vivait au rythme de la chasse lupine. Isaac tira le jeune par sa manche pour le faire asseoir a son côté. Jackson arriva rapidement. Après une bise légère il prit place a côté du bouclé, pressant de ses longs doigts sa main.

Un subtil changement s'opéra et Jax changea de visage. Il fixa le quarantenaire en face de lui et jeta sur la table de verre. D'un geste impétueux de la main il désigna le book Stilinski et Argent l'ouvrit. Il le feuilleta et reposa alors le carnet dur les genoux de sa seconde.

_"Très belles photos Mr Stilinski"_

Isaac poussa de l'épaule le jeune brun qui rêvassait_ "Oh euh merci. Enfin c'est un compliment ou... Parce que honnêtement je suis. Pouah vous n'imaginez pas. C'est... Je ressemble a Casper le petit-"_

_"Il est assez bavard"_ le coupa gentiment Isaac. Il lança un regard implorant a son amant qui mit fin a son supplice.

_"Penses-tu qu'il pourrais couvrir la couverture de ton prochain numéro ?"_

Christopher se tourna vers Lydia et enfin vers Stiles avant de le détailler.

_"Quel âge as-tu ?"_

_"J'ai 21 ans."_

_"Tes parents que font-ils ?"_

_"Mon père est sheriff d'une ville nord californienne."_

_"Et ta mère ?"_ Lydia envoya un regard noir a son patron avant de sourire de contrition face a Stiles.

_"Morte d'un cancer. Que voulez-vous savoir d'autre._" Stiles avait gardé son masque de contrôle et pourtant intérieurement il bouillonnait d'une tristesse insondable.

_"Es-tu prêt a t'exposer, te mettre a nu, te disséquer pour mieux te contrôler, prêt à ce qu'un scandale éclate ?"_ Christopher s'était penché en avant et avait ses paumes a plat l'une contre l'autre.

Stiles ricana et passa une main furieuse dans ses cheveux.

_"Qui l'est réellement hein ? Personne ne l'est. Je ne le suis pas mais que puis-je faire d'autre. Refuser cette chance ?_" Un silence lourd _" Non ben voila vous avez votre réponse."_

Jackson et Isaac étaient fébriles. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu pareille gravité et sérieux dans la voix de leur cadet. Alors ils se tournèrent vers Argent, silencieux.

_"Je vous aime bien Stilinski. Lydia tu t'occupe du shooting d'accord."_ Il se leva _"Lahey, Whittemore... Préparez votre poulain a ce qui l'attends."_

Sans un mot de plus il quitta la salle de verre, Lydia surexcitée sur ses pas.

Jackson relâcha la pression emmagasinée durant l'entretien et s'affala dans le canapé de cuir.

Stiles se leva raide comme une pique et salua les deux jeunes blonds.

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac se redressa et vint se mettre a califourchon sur ses genoux. Jackson n'objecta pas et sorti de sa poche de veste son paquet de cigarette ainsi que son briquet. Il l'alluma et tira une bouffée. Il exhala doucement sentant alors ses membres se détendre.

Il passa une main sous le chandail léger de son amant et caressa distraitement son dos. Il prit une nouvelle bouffée et vint embrasser Isaac mêlant entre leurs bouches l'odeur âcre et forte du tabac.

_"Ça va?"_ Avait-il demandé.

_"Il a perdu sa mère..."_ La prise d'Isaac se fit plus forte et il nicha sa tête dans le torse chaud de son vis a vis-à-vis.

_"Je suis là, tout va bien."_

Alors ils étaient restés ainsi sans boucher pendant de longues minutes. Isaac sentait ses jambes s'engourdir alors a contre-coeur il se releva et s'étira lestement tel un chat.

Jackson observa chaque mouvement du blond face a lui.

_"Je vais au studio. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées."_

_"J'ai mes esquisses d'hier. Ne les touche pas sinon..."_

Isaac frissonna de plaisir a la menace voilée et murmura doucement _" Merci amour."_ avant de tourner les talons.

Isaac laissa la son compagnon et descendit les marches en bois clair.

Jackson avait le regard vague. Il observa longuement la fresque devant lui et soupira, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_Les cours venaient de commencer, Jackson était déjà en retard et il ne pouvait se permettre de l'être aujourd'hui. Il entra dans l'amphithéâtre et ne vit qu'aucune place n'était libre sauf une. A cette table se trouvait un jeune homme blond aux cheveux bouclés et a la peau pale. A son cou pendait une légère écharpe de soie taupe qui allait fortement avec son t-shirt crème. Il ne prit pas plus de temps et sorti feuille et stylo pour commencer son test._

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Il avait finalement l'habitude de le croiser aux cours d'économie approfondie, ce jeune blond aux traits chérubins. Puis finalement il l'avait revu a la sélection de Lacrosse. Il avait apparemment un certain talent pour ce sport. Alors il regarda les muscles du bouclé rouler sous l'effort et une bouffée de désir l'envahir._

Jackson se ressaisit et se leva. Il descendit l'escalier et se dirigea jusqu'au studio. Là-bas il s'appuya contre le chambranle de porte et fixa Isaac, le cheveu en bataille, les mains pleines de fusain, le jean revêche et troué.

_Il s'était dit qu'il fallait le hair, le frapper pour l'oublier. Nier et détester... Oui ce serait son leit-motiv, ce qui le ferait tenir._

_Puis il avait su qu'il était gay et ce fut la déchéance. Il était parti trop loin... Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et toute la chaleur avait irradié en lui. Il était perdu._

Il prit place en face de lui et chopa ses planches. Il ne prêta plus attention aux patrons devant lui et se reperdit dans ses pensées.

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles venait de quitter l'immeuble. Le vent fouetta son visage fermé et il respira un bon coup. Il fourragea dans sa tignasse et enfonça ses mains dans les poches satinées de son bomber bleu foncé. Il commença sa marche dans le dédale de rue.

Il marchait vite ayant peur d'arrivé en retard mais il ne pouvait empêcher don cerveau de tourner a mille.

Sa mémoire se remémorant avec vivacité sa mère le brûla de l'intérieur. La discussion plutôt tenue avait ravivé les souvenirs enfouis et enterrés de celle qui la mis au monde. Alors il sentit ses barrières faiblir.

Il revoyait avec haine le moment ou elle était allongée sur ce lit, fatiguée des chimios a répétition, accablée de douleur. Il se souvenait de ses regards et ses paroles réconfortantes, ses promesses de guérison miracle... Ses mensonges... Alors la paupière close il se revoyait serrant avec force la main froide et décharnée de sa pauvre mère. Il voyait l'étincelle de vie quitter ses yeux chocolats. Il sentait les pulsations s'arrêter. Il regardait impuissant le regard devenir vide et vitreux... mort.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et soupira. Il sortit de la poche de son jean son Iphone et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait si bien. Il entendit plusieurs tonalités avant qu'une voix reconnaissable entre plusieurs se fasse entendre.

_"Allo fils ?"_

_"Papa."_ Le soulagement évident dans ce simple mot alerta le shérif

_"Stiles ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"_

_"Rien"_ il souffla, la voix tremblante _"Je voulais entendre ta voix. Est ce que ça te dit de passer un de ces quatre ?"_

"Pourquoi ne reviendrais tu pas a Beacon Hills ? Avec Scott ?"

_"Tu dis cela car tu ne veux pas bouger n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois faire de l'exercice mais c'est d'accord. La dernière fois vous êtes venus a San Francisco pour nous voir."_

_"Ah ! Je retrouve enfin ton débit de parole."_ Un brouhaha intense coupa le son_ "Je dois y aller fils. Fais attention a toi."_

_"Promis papa. Toi aussi. Et mange tes légumes."_ _Je t'aime_. Alors ils avaient raccroché ce mot flottant dans l'air de ville.

Stiles se sentit plus léger en entendant la voix de son vieux père et avança un peu plus rapidement de peur de s'attirer les foudres de son patron au tea shop.

**oooOOOooo**

Jackson entreprit de couper le tissu pour son patron toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Comment en était -il arrivé là ? Ah oui... Il l'avait fait pour lui, pour ses parents et pour Isaac aussi.

Il avait appris a coudre et créer comme ses parents le faisait. Sa mère, sa vraie mère ne travaillait pas et son père n'était que couturier. Alors qu'ils étaient morts il avait le vague espoir de pouvoir se rapprocher d'eux ainsi, a sa manière.

Puis pour Isaac. Pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un con arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Il avait décidé de se mettre a nu, au risque de se faire rejeter et finalement ce fut la meilleure chose qu'il ait fait.

_"Je te trouve bien pensif. Un sou pour tes pensées."_

_"Je pensais a mes parents, a toi et a notre marque."_ Il reposa le mètre de tissu dans ses mains.

_"Je t'aime"_ avait alors rit le bouclé.

**oooOOOooo**

Mardi était arrivé bien trop vite. Alors que le studio ou plutôt le loft était a son point d'effervescence, Stiles piquait sa crise hyperactivité.

Scott écoutait sans vraiment le faire son meilleur ami.

_"Nan mais j'y arriverais jamais écoute. Regarde moi. Mon dieu... Je suis dans la merde. Scotty ! Aide moi. Tu ne veux pas aider ton pote ? J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine bourrée d'hormones. Scotty ! Mais j'en peux plus... Je suis une adulte non ? Pourquoi mon comportement est digne de Lydia ? Mec aide ta vieille amie a déstresser."_

_"Tu viens de parler de toi au féminin ou je rêve ?"_

_"Mais Scott ! Tu m'aides pas la._" Alors Stiles s'était tut et renfrogné.

Puis Kira était arrivée et Scott en oublia son prénom, et accessoirement son meilleur ami en proie a une crise d'angoisse.

Ce fut Isaac qui dans un élan de bonté gifla le jeune brun qui cria au scandale avant de bouder dans son coin, laissant la jeune asiatique dompter ses cheveux rebelles.

Lydia de l'autre coté de la cloison regardait Derek et ses **"mâles"** (comprenez assistants) s'activer tel une fourmilière préparant un couronnement. Elle trouvait un côté sexy a voir tout ces jolis garçons s'activer devant ses yeux gris.

Jackson se posta a côté d'elle et rit du comportement si... Cougar de son amie. La jeune rousse lui lança un regard moqueur et son attention dériva sur le derrière de l'un des fameux mâles.

_"Isaac ne serait pas content si il te surprenait a matter."_

_"Je ne matte pas Lyd's. J'ai quelqu'un qui l'attends le soir moi."_

_"Oui... Les jambes écartées surtout !"_

Ce genre de boutade était une habitude et le jeune blond amusé ne releva pas puisque c'était vrai.

Il tourna son attention vers le jeune photographe qui appela Stiles. Le shooting pouvait commencer !

* * *

**Hey ! Bon alors j'étais vachement inspirée pour ce chapitre et je sais que c'est très long et éreintant et que le Sterek n'est pas là mais patience est mère de toutes les vertus, le chapitre 6 sera un cocktail détonnant de Sterek. Et oui aussi j'ai un peu beaucoup développé le Jissac mais en fait c'est le couple secondaire de la fiction et je les aime trop... IUls sont guimauves et on en apprends plus. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Harlequins.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Vous allez bien ? **

**Voilà le chapitre 6, j'ai eu un peu de mal mais là il est pondu. Je remercie Karin pour sa review anonyme. Merci à toi. **

**Enfin bref, ce chapitre là est le shooting tant attendu. J'ai aussi une demande à vous faire, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je ne trouve pas de nom pour la marque de vêtements des deux blonds, pourriez-vous m'aider ? Vous êtes adorables ! Merci et bonne lecture. **

**Musique:**** Take Shelter- Years & Years**

**Beggin for Thread- Banks**

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**** Let's play hide and seek**

_"Concentre-toi sur l'objectif et les directives Stiles, sur rien d'autre." Jackson Whittemore._

Jackson avait loué un grand entrepôt pour le shooting. Il était assez fier du décor très approprié pour sa collection Take Shelter. Les vêtements allaient parfaitement a Stiles il avait fallu que quelques retouches.

La première tenue était des plus classiques. Une chemise blanche aux manches bleu délavé, il portait un simple jean vert d'eau avec des mocassins noir vernis.

Après avoir suivi Isaac, Stiles s'était montré et toute l'assemblée fut soufflée, Jackson y comprit. Derek regardait attentivement le jeune brun qui marcha jusqu'à lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_"Salut Derek. Où est-ce que je me place ?"_

_"Pour ce shooting ce sera plus compliquer. Tu vas devoir jouer au chat et à la souris ici. Tu es poursuivant puis poursuivit. Il va falloir que tu suives exactement toutes mes instructions. Compris?"_

Stiles hocha la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire.

_"Pour l'instant tu es poursuivis. Tu vas courir et dès que tu voies une balise blanche je veux que tu te tournes de trois quart et que tu regardes derrière toi, si il le faut improvise. Met toi là." _

Derek désigna une balise rose au sol. Le jeune photographe mis ses lunettes* et prit son appareil en main. D'un claquement de doigts ses assistants allumèrent spots et lumières donnant une ambiance étrange à l'endroit.

_"Stiles..."_ Le susnommé le regarda au-dessus de son épaule _"Cours, maintenant." _

Le départ était donné. Stiles courrait à travers l'entrepôt lorsque la première balise fut passée il se retourna et vit Derek le prendre. Il continua sa route et vit une balise au coin d'un mur, il se pencha de sorte à ce que l'on ne voit que quelques parties de son corps. Derek approcha lentement et le reprit en photo.

Stiles recommença sa course et s'arrêta devant des escaliers, une balise se trouvait en bas. Il descendit les marches et vit Derek juste en haut. Alors il se tourna de profil et s'arrêta. Le bruit de l'obturateur perça le silence du shoot et la course recommença. Il continua de courir et vit une balise, dans un cul de sac. Alors il resta de dos entendant les pas du jeune homme aux cheveux jais. Le cri de l'obturateur le fit frémir alors il se retourna très lentement alors que les photos déferlaient puis ils furent face à face.

Derek tenait l'appareil dans ses mains alors il le releva et avança jusqu'à lui. Il prit une dernière photo et baissa son appareil. Il avança tandis que Stiles reculait, acculé au mur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive big bad Wolf ?"

_"La ferme"_ avait-il prononcé en le poussant contre le mur. Les secondes s'égrenaient et ils restèrent dans cette position, les prunelles bleu/vert scrutant les orbes marron. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient puis Derek recula, reprenant un peu pied. Il regarda son appareil et fronça les sourcils.

_"Viens tu dois te préparer pour les deux autres tenues."_

Stiles emboita le pas au jeune photographe et le suivit à travers les pièces. Ils arrivèrent et Jackson empoigna le jeune brun pour lui enfiler sa seconde tenue.

Isaac s'approcha de Derek et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

_"On a vu le shooting, c'était captivant. " _

_"Rappelle-moi pourquoi je fais ça ?" _

_"Parce que tu m'adores. Oui tu m'adores big Brother." _Il fit une moue adorable _" Tu n'aimes pas ton petit frère adoptif ?"_

Derek grommela pour la forme et Isaac rit, ravi de pouvoir l'embêter un peu.

Dans le grand vestiaire Jackson de tenait devant la grande tringle. Il observa longuement les vêtements et opta pour un pull gris aux manches de cuir, un pantalon noir et des baskets noires. Le tout très sobre. Jackson observa Stiles et appela Kira.

_" Je veux que ses cheveux si bien coiffés soient un bordel Kira. Le genre de bordel sexy."_ Il se tourna vers Stiles _"A partir de là tu seras poursuiveur, donc tu vas devoir te la jouer prédateur. Un modèle est là, tu vas devoir la prendre en chasse. " _

_"Non mais j'ai une gueule de prédateur ? Vraiment ? "_

_"Non, mais tu te débrouille. Tu dois jouer le connard qui a tout ce qu'il veut."_

_"En gros je joue toi."_ Dit-il en riant.

_"Exactement Stilinski. Aller arrête de dire des conneries et viens."_

Les deux jeunes hommes revinrent et Jackson présenta Erica à Stiles. La jeune blonde lui sourit et ils se mirent face au photographe.

_"Erica tu devras t'arrêter aux balises roses, Stiles aux noires. Allez-y"_

La jeune blonde sourit et s'élança. La première balise rose se trouvait à trois mètres de la balise noire. Alors Erica se tourna, faisant voleter sa robe pourpre. Stiles se tenait derrière elle. Il était droit sur ses pieds et regardait avec envie la poitrine de la blonde. Derek face aux deux modèles prit en photo et leur cria de continuer.

La seconde balise était plus proche de l'autre. Stiles prit Erica par les deux bras, collant son torse contre son dos et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il fixa Derek face à lui et se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. Erica détourna la tête et le clic de l'obturateur se fit entendre.

_"Vous pouvez vous changer. Stiles cette fois tu seras seul."_

Stiles acquiesça et retourna aux vestiaires. Jackson lui sourit et lui donna une tenue.

Un pantalon loose bordeaux ainsi qu'un pull noir aux mailles assez lâches. Jackson s'avança et retroussa inégalement les manches. Il prit un bandana de la même couleur que le pantalon aux arabesques noires et le noua sur la tête du brun ainsi ses cheveux découvrait son front et son visage s'ouvrait. Il chercha dans les quelques accessoires et prit un bracelet de force noir en cuir. Il prit des rangers et les tendit à Stiles. Le jeune modèle les enfila et Jackson arrangea le tour. Il ressortit de la cabine et vit Scott en train de discuter avec Kira. Son ami lui fit un sourire radieux et un signe de la main, il lui lançait quelque chose. Stiles l'attrapa et vit son porte bonheur, Scott l'avait pris pour lui... Alors il lui sourit et avança. Erica disait déjà au revoir et elle lui promit qu'il se reverrait trop vite.

Derek était assis sur une caisse en bois. Il vit Stiles et se leva.

_"Le canapé là-bas tu le vois ? Tu vas t'y asseoir, soit décontracté, ne pense pas agis. Laisse ton corps se mouvoir."_

Stiles s'était assis. Il posa ses deux bras sur le dos et croisa les jambes. Il darda son regard dans la lentille brillante de l'appareil. Alors les photos reprirent.

Il écarta les jambes et s'alanguit dans le sofa. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse, déterminé.

**Clic**

Il se leva et regarda le fauteuil.

**Clic**

Alors il avança et se tenait droit devant le photographe, yeux dans les yeux.

**Clic**

Il se recula et se retourna, dévoilant son épaule et un de ses tatouages, un vol d'oiseau. Alors il se tourna et sourit méchamment.

**Clic**

Il reprit place sur le canapé et s'y allongea, une main sur les yeux, l'autre au sol.

**Clic**

Derek s'était approché au-dessus du jeune modèle. Il prit une photo ou un œil brillant se voyait.

**Clic**

Il recula et releva d'un geste du poignet son cadet. Alors Stiles avait un air rêveur au visage et était assis en travers de la banquette.

**Clic**

Stiles sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna et regarda Derek. Le jeune photographe avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux brillants et il le regardait avec ce regard indéchiffrable et si lointain alors il tendit la main vers lui comme pour l'attraper. Il avait déconnecté et ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Derek resta interdit devant l'air qu'arborait son cadet.

Jackson et Isaac se regardèrent d'un air entendu avant de fixer les deux hommes. Les deux jeunes ne se rendaient alors pas compte de la scène qu'ils jouaient, un shooting sensuel et intime... Quelque chose d'assez transcendant.

Derek prit une photo, une dernière photo et sourit, un petit sourire. Il frôla les doigts tendus devant lui et son cœur rata un battement. Un courant électrique les avait percés de part en part. Stiles s'était reculé brutalement et avait regardé fixement le photographe, comme pour le percer à jour.

Derek se reprit, maudissant son moment de faiblesse et reprit son masque impassible.

_"Bon boulot les gars, on remballe."_

Il enleva ses lunettes et rangea son appareil. Il avança vers Isaac.

_"Tu m'explique ce qu'il vient de se passer là ?"_ Dit-il dans un sourire.

_"Arrêtes de l'embêter Isaac."_ le réprimanda Jackson.

Isaac bouda et suivit Stiles dans le vestiaire. Celui si était silencieux et se changeait lentement.

_"Stiles ?"_

_"Oh Isaac. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"_

_"Voir si tout allais bien."_

_"Mais oui ! T'inquiètes je pète la forme. Tu veux qu'on aille manger une pizza tout à l'heure ?"_

_"Pourquoi pas ?" _

_"Cool, je me rhabille et c'est bon."_

_"Attends Jax aimerait te donner des vêtements mais il ne veut pas passer pour le gentil. Tiens mets les."_

Stiles prit le sac des mains du jeune bouclé et l'ouvrir. Il vit le t-shirt bateau orne de fleurs ainsi qu'un jean brut troué et une paire de baskets noires. Alors il releva un regard reconnaissant au blond et les enfila sans protester.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent des vestiaires plus soudés encore. Lorsque Stiles aperçu Jax il lui sauta dessus en répétant merci comme un forcené.

Ils se séparèrent et Jackson sourit en voyant les vêtements. Alors il mit un coup au plus jeune et embrassa doucement son amant avant de le laisser partir.

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac avait entraîné Stilinski dans l'une de ses pizzerias favorites. Ils prirent une table et commandèrent. Alors Stiles ne put retenir le flot incessant de ses paroles.

_"Je veux bien répondre à toutes tes questions si tu réponds à une des miennes."_

_"Ça marche. Es-tu sorti directement avec Jackson après qu'il t'ait embrassé ?"_

_"Non. Il m'a fait la cour... Oui tu ne rêves pas. " _

_"Explique-moi !"_

_"Eh bien on va dire qu'il m'envoyait des cadeaux et m'invitait au restaurant. Il prenait mon parti lorsque les autres venaient me souler. Et au fur et à mesure des mois, ça devenait de plus en plus sérieux. Un jour il n'est pas venu en cours, je ne m'inquiétais pas trop. Puis le lendemain ne le voyant toujours pas j'ai décidé d'aller voir s'il était dans sa chambre. J'ai frappé à la porte et elle s'était ouverte. Il l'avait mal fermé. J'étais entré et j'ai vu pleins d'esquisses et autre. Et il y avait une photo sur le bureau. Il revint quelques minutes après et il m'a vu et il a pleuré." _

_"Pourquoi ?"_ Avait demandé Stiles curieux.

_"C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents biologiques."_ Isaac avait secoué la tête par réflexe. _"Ouais... Bref."_

_"Désolé. Vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps ?"_

_"5 ans"_

_"Waouh. Ça fait longtemps. Hum... Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais te demander parce que là je ne trouve pas. A si !"_ Il se gratta la tête mal à l'aise _" Tu connais bien Derek ?"_

Isaac rit comme jamais, déposant sa part de pizza dans son assiette _"C'est mon frère adoptif Stiles, mon grand-frère si tu préfères."_

Stiles avait dégluti et avalé une part de pizza, manquant de s'étouffer.

_"A moi de te poser une question Stiles, c'était le deal. Es-tu gay?" _

_"C'est tout ? J'attendais mieux de ton babe. Je suis bi."_

_"T'as cru que j'étais un cochon ?"_

_"C'était tentant." _

Les deux hommes finirent leurs pizzas et reprirent la route de la villa.

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac venait d'enlever ses chaussures. Il gagna le salon et vit Derek dans son canapé. Jackson était dans la cuisine, cigarette au bec, sirotant un café.

Isaac se jeta sur son frère et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses comme il en avait l'habitude.

_"Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi Derek ?"_

_"Que s'est-il passé ?" _

_"Jackson est témoin. Il y a quelque chose. Il fallait t'y voir à ce shooting."_

_"Isaac tais-toi." _

_"Oui sinon tu me démembres avec tes mains je sais Dede" _

* * *

**Hep là ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne suis pas fière au top de ce chapitre et pardonnez les fautes (que j'aime mon téléphone, d'ailleurs les chapitres seront écrit de celui-ci.) Bisous les filles. **

**Harlequins.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou la gente ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Enfin voilà le chapitre 7 héhé... Je vous dis rien mais voilà. Aussi, je voulais un peu dédier ce chapitre à****_ I'm a Neko_****. Mon bébé à trouver le nom de la marque et je l'en remiercie. ****_Yumi-elfeuw_**** je vais garder werewolf or human pour quelque chose d'autre, tu verras en temps voulu ah ah ! Sur ce, bonne lecture mes bébés loutres (comme ça, filles et gars son confondus et I'm Neko me tuera pas !)**

**Musique:**** Merlin- Detour City.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**** Tattooed and Famous**

_"Mec, c'est juste la rançon de la gloire" Scott McCall_

Derek posa sa tête contre le grand dossier du canapé. Il n'entendit plus qu'il ne vit Jackson revenir dans le salon. Le jeune blond prit place en face des deux frères. Il reposa sa tasse sur la table basse et prit une latte.

_"Tu as été fragile Derek."_ Une bouffée âcre s'échappa de son nez._ " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois si déstabilisé ?"_

Derek grogna et se leva, décalant la tête d'Isaac. Il vint chercher son appareil photo et l'alluma. Quelques clichés défilèrent avant qu'il ne tombe sur la série recherchée. D'un geste impatient il tourna l'appareil vers Jackson. Boucle d'or curieux, se leva et vint se blottir contre son amant.

Les deux blonds observèrent la photo. Sur celle-ci, on voit Stiles les yeux brillants et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Les doigts tendus vers l'objectif mettait en avant la pâleur de son bras contrastant avec le cuir de son bracelet. Le pull de maille tombait négligemment sur son épaule. La photo était sauvage et sensuelle. Isaac siffla tandis que Jackson ricana. Il fit défiler le reste des photos.

Sur l'une d'entre elles on voyait Stiles qui tenait Erica. Le visage de la jeune fille était a moitié caché par ses boucles blondes. Sur son épaule on pouvait voir Stilinski le regard voilé, ses mains pâles et fortes contrastait avec tan de peau d'Erica. Il changèrent de photo. Stiles se tenait droit en bas d'un escalier, la photo avait été prise en bas. Les vêtements bleu et vert d'eau faisaient ressortir ses cheveux bruns foncés. Il regardait en l'air, le targuant de le retrouver.

Jackson éteignit l'appareil sous les protestations du bouclés.

_"Dede, c'était vachement torride." _

_"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"_

_"J'en sais rien."_

Isaac se redressa un peu _" Il s'appelle Stiles Stilinski, il a 21 ans. Son père est shérif d'une petite ville tranquille de Californie... Il suit ici des cours de criminologie et de sciences sociales, humaines et comportementales. Il vit avec son meilleur ami Scott. Il travaille dans un tea shop pas très loin. Et au fait... Il vit ici, au 3e porte 751."_

_"Qu'est ce que ça peut le faire Isaac ?"_

_"C'était a titre indicatif."_

Une sonnerie stridente retentit, coupant alors le regard noir de Derek dans son élan. Passablement énervé il alla ouvrit la porte pour fustiger l'intrus mais il ne s'attendait a tout sauf à ça.

_"Isaac babe, je vous ai fait un plat pour vous_" la phrase de l'hyperactif mourut dans sa gorge_ " Oh... De-Derek. Tiens euh... Isaac est là ? Sinon c'est pour lui et Jax. Non pas que tu ne puisses pas manger mais.. Je veux dire que enfin... Voila c'est un plat et y en a assez pour vous. Enfin je veux dire tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question donc est-ce qu'Isaac est là ? Euh... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?"_

Derek perdait patience a chaque phrase balancée. Excédé, il prit le plat et referma la porte au nez du cadet. Il se retourna pour voir un Isaac complètement sur le cul en train de rire de façon incontrôlable. Jackson était un peu plus en retrait et riait discrètement.

_"Oh putain Dede... Il a complètement paniqué. J'en peux plus vous allez me tuer je le jure. Mais Derek qu'est ce que tu lui a fais bordel ?! Le pauvre... T'as du faire ton regard "Moi Alpha moi bouffer toi"... Jackson j'en peux plus... Prends lui le plat et vas le poser je suis une loque d'avoir trop rit."_

Jackson toujours ricanant pris le plat des mains crispées. Isaac a l'aide du mur se releva tant bien que mal et sortit son téléphone. Il composa un numéro sous les yeux foudroyant de Derek.

_"Allo?"_

_"Oui ! Désolé du petit incident de tout a l'heure_" Derek écarquilla les yeux. _"Bon tu ne veux pas venir diner ? Après tout tu nous as ramené un petit plat."_

_"Isaac..."_

_"S'il te plait ?"_

Un soupir las retentit dans le combiné_ "Okay. De toute façon Scott est sorti avec Kira donc. Je monte."_

_"Cool a tout"_ la phrase fut coupé par un cri très féminin et un grand boom. Il entendit quelques jurons s'échapper et raccrocha. Il était temps de monter.

**oooOOOooo**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un Stiles en t-shirt Batman et jean confortable. Isaac lui fit un câlin et l'invita a entrer. Jackson lui serra la main et prit Isaac par le bras, il avait besoin d'aide pour les plats.

Stiles se tenait droit comme un i dans le salon spacieux des deux blonds. Derek était assis sur un canapé, la mâchoire contractée.

_"Tu vas pas rester debout. Assis-toi."_

_"Oh euh ouais merci._" Il prit place en silence.

Petit a petit un bruit agaçant rompait le silence. Le pied de Stiles tapait en rythme cadencé le sol. Ses doigts pianotait sur sa cuisse. N'en pouvant plus, l'homme aux cheveux jais se tourna lentement vers lui.

_"Plus un bruit Stiles, plus un seul."_

_"Je suis hyperactif. Le silence est mon ami Derek."_ Il se retourna vers lui_" T'aime le silence ? Honnêtement? Non parce que le silence est pourri. En fait tu penses et finalement tu t'arrêtes plus alors voilà. Dis tu connais Harry Potter ? Bien-sûr tout le monde connaît Harry Potter. Tu sais ce que veux dire Severus en latin ? Rigoureux. Ouais... D'ailleurs t'as toujours les sourcils froncés. On dirait que tu vas bouffer tout ce qui t'entoure. Mr Wolf... Ça sonne bien non Mr Wolf."_

Derek plaqua sa main sur la bouche du jeune hyperactif.

_"La ferme si je te jure... Je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents."_

_"C'est prêt les gars !_" Cria Jackson.

Le jeune blond contourna le canapé et vit Derek complètement énervé, sa main sur la bouche d'un Stiles livide comme la mort. Il tapota le bras de Derek et ce dernier se leva, rejoindre la table déjà prête.

Jackson offrit un sourire d'excuse au brun qui s'en fichait royalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eut peur. L'adrénaline coulait encore dans ses membres lorsqu'il prit place en face de Derek. Isaac fit tourner la salade a tous avant de couper les lasagnes que Stiles avait amené.

_" Hey Stiles, tu m'avais dit être hyperactif. T'as un traitement ou ? " _commença le bouclé.

_"Avant oui... mais maintenant non." _

_"Je vois."_

_"Pourquoi avoir fait une fresque dans la pièce de verre ?"_

_"Sais-tu ce qu'elle représente?"_

_"Des loups."_ Stiles sourit en coin_ "Vous êtes des lycaons ?"_

_"Ça n'existe pas !"_ Cria Isaac souriant.

_"C'est parce que tout les habitants de cette villa sont une famille, une meute."_ La voix grave de Derek avait claqué dans l'air, surprenant le cadet. Jackson rit un peu et donna un coup a son voisin.

_"Et lui c'est l'Alpha. Je rigole... C'est lui qui a construit cette villa."_

_"La ferme Jackson."_

_"Tu ne peux rien contre moi"_ le rire tonitruant de Jackson détendit l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait autour de la table. Stiles sourit a s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant d'attaquer son plat.

_"Tes lasagnes sont délicieuses Stilinski"_ répliqua alors Jackson.

_"Merci. C'est une recette de ma mère. Elle était cuisinière."_

Isaac lui fit un petit sourire et serra son bras. Derek observa silencieusement son vis-à-vis. Alors était-elle partie ou morte ? Il fallait qu'il demande a l'autre.

Le repas se finit dans une bonne humeur générale. Isaac était aidé de Derek pour la vaisselle et le rangement.

Stiles consultait son téléphone et le remis dans sa poche. Jackson observait le jeune, pensif.

_"Tu as combien de tatouages Stiles ?"_

_"5"_

_"Tu peux me les montrer ?"_

Stiles sourit et lui montra son avant-bras droit : Trois cercles entrelacés ainsi qu'une petite inscription_ "Les trois cercles représentent mon père, ma mère et moi."_

Il releva un peu son haut et sur la hanche gauche on pouvait discerner un loup a la gueule béante et aux yeux rouges_ " J'étais torché quand on me l'a fait mais je ne regrette pas."_

Il se tourna et enleva son haut. Sur son épaule on y voyait un vol d'oiseau_ " Le jour ou j'ai dit a mon père que je partais de Beacon Hills et que j'allais le laisser."_

Il baissa un peu son jean et sur le coccyx on y trouvait une petite phrase écrite en encre blanche. _"Of dust we rise and dust we part. C'était après une rupture horriblement douloureuse. Je te passe les détails insignifiants."_

Et il remis son t-shirt Batman un peu trop grand pour lui.

_"Et le dernier ?_" Demanda Jackson intrigué.

_"Euh... Il est a un endroit sensible." _

_"Oh... Non. Burk Stilinski c'est dégueulasse merde." _

_"Non mais non ! Il est juste en dessous de mon cul quoi. Je veux pas te le montrer c'est tout !"_

_"Jax, matte son cul et je te butes."_ Renchérit Isaac juste derrière le brun.

_"Vous êtes la depuis ?"_

_"Le début Stiles. Très joli tatouages. Puis-je te demander qui te les a fait?_" Demanda Jackson.

Le visage de Stiles se ferma _" Bon c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais demain j'ai cours et ensuite je travaille donc bonne nuit! "_

Stiles s'était enfui rapidement et avait planté les trois hommes.

_"Attends ce merdeux a éludé ma question là?"_

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles était absolument fatigué. Le mercredi était sa journée de cours la plus longue et le fait que toutes les filles lui lançait des coups d'œil insistant lui faisait perdre patience.

_"Scott qu'est ce que j'ai sur la gueule pour qu'elles me fixent comme ça ?"_

_"Mec t'as pas vu ?"_ Lui demanda Scott.

_"Non. Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a encore. Mais merde quoi ! Scott !"_

_"Depuis ce matin ta tête est sur toutes les plateformes publicitaires de la ville."_

_"Quoi ?!"_ Avait crié Stiles.

Le jeune hyperactif frappa sa tête contre la table et serra les dents mortifié.

Un groupe de jeunes filles qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam se posta devant lui.

_"Tu es la nouvelle égérie de Tribute non ?"_ Commença une blonde.

_"Mais comment t'as fait ? Sur les photos t'es trop une bombe !" _

_"Dis tu connais bien..."_

Et toute la journée fut ainsi. Les garçons de son cours qui avant se foutait de la gueule de l'hyperactif le jalousait a présent. Il se sentait mal d'un coup et avait hâte de finir les cours.

Lorsqu'il sortit du campus une horde de furies se mit a lui courir après. Il entendit un vrombissement et un appel de phare. Une moto toute noire s'était arrêtée. La visière se releva sur le sourire hystérique d'Isaac. Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité et il n'en fallu pas plus au jeune brun pour sprinter jusqu'au bolide et de mettre le casque qui lui était tendu.

Isaac mit le contact et démarra a toute allure vers le tea shop.

Mais dans quelle merde venait-il de plonger ?

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac se gara derrière l'enseigne. Stiles descendit de la bécane nauséeux. Il enleva le casque et sourit de contrition.

"_Est-ce que mes jours vont être comme ça ?_" Demanda-t-il au bouclé.

_"Malheureusement oui. Et ça ira de mal en pis. Allez va travailler. Si tu as un problème pour sortir appelle moi d'accord ?"_

_"Okay. De toute façon ce ne sera pas pire. Allez. Salut."_

Le jeune brun prit une grande inspiration et entra par la porte de service. Il fit un sourire aux cuistots qui le taquinèrent un peu et alla se changer. Il vit sa patronne lui faire de grands signes de main. Il vint a sa rencontre.

_"Oh mon dieu! Tu sais quoi ? Grace a toi tout le monde aura une augmentation Stilinski. T'as vu toute la clientèle là ?"_

_"Waouh mais..."_

_"Attends ! C'est grâce a toi ! Je savais que t'etais pas qu'un bon a rien d'hyperactif."_

_"Merci ?" _

_"Allez au boulot fainéant !"_

Stiles serra son tablier autour de sa taille et sortit son bloc notes. Son service allait commencer.

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles était exténué. Il avait reçu une dizaine de numéro de filles qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il s'étira longuement avant de dénouer son tablier et de se changer. Troquant ses souliers contres des converses usées. Il fit un rapide salut aux cuistots et repartit une boite de pâtisseries en main. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée du magasin et surprit plusieurs flash qui le prirent en photo.

Il fit volte-face et ferma la porte a clé avant de foncer dans l'arrière boutique. Il entra dans les vestiaires vides et prit son téléphone. Il composa le numéro d'Isaac. A peine l'appel accepté que Stiles souffla.

_"Paparazzi devant le tea shop Isaac. Dès que tu es devant la porte de service entre et demande aux cuistots les vestiaires. S'il te plait vient vite."_

Il avait raccroché sans plus de cérémonie .

Les minutes s'égrenait et il entendait les cris de sa patronne envers les photographes a scandales. Il sentit sa respiration faire un accro, ses doigts trembler et ses inspirations se faire sifflantes. Merde. Il faisait une crise de panique.

* * *

**Yo ! Bon vous en pensez quoi ? Personellement écrire les réactions Stilinskiennes de Stiles était une épreuve à mourir de rire je vous jure. Et au fait. Stiles ne prends pas d' Aderrall. Dans la série non plus alors. Et que pensez-vous que ses tatouages cachent ah ah ? Je suis une grande malade. Mais je vous aime alors bisous à vous !**

**Harlequins. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon bon ! Enfin accès à un ordinateur alors je réédite le chapitre parce que là omg, j'aimais pas du tout, ça me stressait. **

**Youhou je suis trop contente, la fiction à atteint 60 reviews donc il y aura un kinder pour HawaiianWolfie, et yeah les loulous! Enfin sur ce, bye bye et retournez à la lecture. PS: Il y à un clin d'oeil à une série que j'affectionne tant dans ce chapitre, elle concerne Jackson évidemment. Bye bye**

**Musique: Kitty Litter- Placebo (dans le chapitre.) **

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Feelings are dancing in our hearts.**

_"Je veux te rendre immortel" -Derek Hale._

Une voiture noire filait à travers les rues, se rapprochant d'une masse de journalistes assoiffés de scandale.

La voiture s'arrêta dans une allée sombre. Deux jeunes sortirent en vitesse ayant eu peur de tarder. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine les chefs leur indiquèrent les vestiaires. D'un pas précipité ils arrivèrent. Stiles gisait au sol, les mains crispés a son cuir chevelu a vif. Il était pale, les traits figés.

_"Jackson il fait une crise de panique."_

Jackson s'approcha lentement de la masse tremblante au sol et passa ses bras en geste réconfortant. Sa main droite vint retirer les mains crispées et caressa doucement les cheveux bruns. Il murmurait des propos réconfortant d'un ton calme et apaisant jusqu'a ce que l'homme dans ses bras cesse de trembler.

_"Sh Stiles ça va aller tout va bien se passer t'inquiètes."_ Le jeune brun n'esquissa pas un mouvement se laissant aller a l'étreinte chaude.

_"Erica, tu vas devoir écouter ce que je dis d'accord ?"_

_"Tout ce que vous voulez. "_

_"Va dans la voiture, Stiles t'y rejoindras. Dès qu'il sera monté va m'attendre a 5 mètres du café. Vas y."_

La jeune blonde acquiesça et sortit de l'arrière boutique.

Jackson releva Stiles et alla chercher un verre d'eau. Le jeune hyperactif le but d'une traite et se tint chancelant.

Jackson le détailla _" Enlève tes vêtements."_

_"Hein?"_ Stiles était toujours un peu groggy de sa crise passée.

_"On va changer de vêtements. Je sortirais de la boutique en me faisant passer pour toi. Allez grouille-toi. Puis je te retiens t'as éludé ma question hier"_

_"Pff. C'est aussi l'occasion en or de voir mon tatouage hein !"_

_"D'une pierre deux coups._" Le sourire carnassier de Jackson s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Stilinski se déshabiller.

Il fit de même, enlevant son pull crème et son jean noir ansi que ses mocassins. Il prit les "guenilles" de Stiles et les enfila. Il vit Stiles se retourner pour enfiler le jean que le blond lui avait tendu avant de se réecrier, stupéfait.

_"Mais putain t'es malade ? Mais c'est quoi ce... boxon putain ?"_

_"Mon tatouage. Une partie est cachée par le boxer. Oui j'ai eu mal d'autant plus que tu vois bien a quel point il est... Différent."_

_"T'as eu mal ?"_

_" Oui. Je me suis évanoui."_

_"Oh la vache ! Quand je le dirais ils vont pas me croire."_

_"Non n'en parle pas Jax !"_

Touché, le jeune blond acquiesça et serra l'épaule du brun.

_" Mais pourquoi tu l'as fait celui la ? Je veux dire pourquoi ? De ce que j'en vois l'encre est différente."_

_"De l'or."_

_"Quoi ?_" Les sourcils blond étaient froncés d'incompréhension.

_"L'encre est mélangée a de l'or fondu qui a durci avec la cicatrisation. Le tatoueur en a fait couler un mince filet et voila."_

_"Masochiste"_

_"Pervers galeux"_ renchérit le cadet.

_"Enfoiré d'hyperactif"_

_"Obsédé de merde."_

_"Erica nous attends"_ dit Jackson consultant alors le sms reçu. Il entendit un vague t'es pas drôle qu'il effaça d'un mouvement de main précis.

Il ferma la chemise et mis la capuche rouge hideuse du sweat sur la tête. Stiles se faufila jusqu'a la sortie de secours. En sortant il vit la fameuse voiture noire. Il approcha des vitres sans teint et ouvrit la portière. Il s'arrêta de surprise.

_"Erica ?"_

_"En chair et en os. Allez, on va jouer au Batman et Robin t'es d'accord?"_

_"Tu fais des références à des comics ?"_

_"Eh la! Ne me sous estime pas. Allez Jackson arrive."_

La voiture sortit de sa cachette et arriva a l'emplacement indiqué.

**oooOOOooo**

Jackson se faufilai a travers les tables et arriva enfin devant la porte. Soufflant il l'ouvrit et coupa a travers foule. Les flashs l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Il peina a marcher dans la file condensées. Les questions fusaient de tout côté, lui laissant peu de répit. Il en vit enfin le bout et finalement il enleva sa capuche et se tourna face aux charognards.

_"Bonne soirée."_

Alors les questions reprirent de plus belle, et Jackson se mit a courir jusqu'au 4x4 noir de la jeune blonde. Il prit place et la voiture démarra au quart de tour.

Erica conduisait prudemment sur la grande route, regardant de temps a autre dans son rétroviseur.

_"Erica ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois là?"_

Erica regarda dans sa direction et regarda a nouveau la route_ " Jackson m'a dit que tu avais un problème alors on s'entraide."_

_"Ma voiture était trop voyante alors que celle d'Erica est discrète et se fond dans la masse."_

_"Oui mais j'ai appelé Isaac. Pourquoi tu es venu?"_

_"Sympa le gars... Isaac était sous la douche et j'ai répondu. Mais tu as parlé si vite en pensant que j'étais Isaac. Bref on te ramène a la maison pour que tu te reposes."_

Stiles hocha la tête et regarda devant lui. Ses tics d'hyperactifs le prirent et il brisa le silence._ "Sinon Erica tu penses quoi du Green Archer ?"_

**oooOOOooo**

Derek était assis dans son petit canapé brun. Il avait les yeux fermés, se concentrant, et ses sens a l'affut guettait chaque bruit, chaque froissement alentour. Le bruit d'ailes qui se déploient, des crissements de pneus sur le bitume humide, les battements sans faille de son cœur, l'ombre qui se profile, la moiteur chaude de ses mains... Ses yeux pers s'ouvrirent doucement sortant de cette état de repos et de calme.

Il se leva prestement et enfila un t-shirt. Il se dirigea dans sa petite antichambre et alluma la lumière d'un rouge pâle. Il brancha son enceinte a son Ipod et continua le développement ainsi que le traitement de certaines photos.

_The way you're dancing makes me come alive_

_**La façon dont tu danses me rend vivant**_

_Make_ me shiver and perspire

_**Me fais trembler et transpirer**_

_Your surreptitious glancing, the way you crack a smile_

_**Ton regard fuyant, la façon dont tu souris**_

_You really start a fire_

_**Tu créer un brasier**_

_So move closer_

_**Rapproche-toi**_

_I wanna feel your touch_

_**Je veux te sentir**_

_So come over, come on_

_**Viens près de moi, viens**__._

_Love of mine, this fortress in our heart_

_**Mon amour, la forteresse dans nos cœurs**_

_Feels much weaker, now we're apart_

_**S'affaiblit maintenant que nous sommes séparés.**_

_Love of mine, this fortress in our heart_

_**Mon amo**_**_ur, la forteresse dans nos coeur_**

_Comes crashing down_

_**Viens de s'effondrer**_

_I need a change of skin_

_**J'ai besoin de muer**_

_I need a change_

_**J'ai besoin de changer**_

_The way you're moving hips from side to side_

_**La façon dont tes hanches se frottent aux miennes**_

_Makes you all that I desire_

_**Font de toi tout ce que je désire**_

_Bathseba of my choosing, I'm so unsatisfied_

_**Bethsabée de mon choix je suis si frustré **_

_And you've got what I require_

_**Et tu es tout ce que j'exiges**_

_So move closer_

_**Rapproche-toi**_

_I gotta feel your touch_

_**Je dois te sentir**_

_So come over, so come on_

_**Viens plus près, viens**_

_So move closer_

_**Rapproche-toi**_

_I gotta feel your touch_

_**Je dois te sentir**_

_So come over, come on_

_**Viens plus près, viens.**_

_Love of mine, this fortress in our heart_

_**Mon amour, la forteresse dans nos cœurs**_

_Feels much weaker, now we're apart_

_**S'affaiblit maintenant que nous sommes séparés**_

_Love of mine, this fortress in our heart_

_**Mon amour, la forteresse dans nos cœurs**_

_Comes crashing down_

_**Viens de s'effondrer**_

_I need a change of skin_

_**J'ai besoin de muer**_

_I need a change_

_**J'ai besoin de changer**_

_I need a change, I need a change of skin_

_**J'ai besoin de changer, j'ai besoin de muer**_

_I need a change, I need a change of skin_

_**J'ai besoin de changer, j'ai besoin de muer**_

_I need a change, I need a change of skin_

_**J'ai besoin de changer, j'ai besoin de muer**_

_I need a change, I need a change of skin_

_**J'ai besoin de changer, j'ai besoin de muer**_

_Love of mine, this fortress in our heart_

_**Mon amour, la forteresse dans nos cœurs**_

_Feels much weaker, now we're apart_

_**S'affaiblit maintenant que nous sommes séparés**_

_Love of mine, this fortress in our heart_

_**Mon amour, la forteresse dans nos cœurs**_

_Comes crashing down_

_**Viens de s'effondrer.**_

Depuis le début de la chanson, Derek n'avait pas bougé. Les premières notes saturées l'avait renfrogné puis la douce voix suave et aigue glissa sur les mots et il ne put se retenir. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent.

Alors il se souvint du toucher léger des doigts de Stiles, de la douceur candide et fraiche de cette impulsion. Alors ce simple contact avait électrisé ses sens et il se sentit brûlé vif, de l'intérieur. Puis les bribes de ce shooting obsédant lui revinrent comme un fouet qui claque.

Les photos, le regard, l'allure...

Puis ces orbes chocolats, dilatés et souverains avait conquis sa carapace et son obturateur. Alors que l'exotisme et le despote régnait dans les prunelles marron, ces yeux allumèrent les nerfs de Derek, les faisant tanguer sur un fil fin et dangereux. Puis cette petite lèvre fine et rose qui ne demandait qu'a être violemment rougie et souillée.

Et ses yeux dessinèrent la silhouette alanguie, traite de sensualité et de luxure. Alors il avait voulu rendre cette vue immortelle et intemporelle, figer la beauté de l'instant, l'aura de mystère et de douce noirceur qui enveloppait la pâleur de Stiles. Il s'était fait berner pas son appareil photo, pris au piège par l'immortel... Et seulement l'éphémère le rendait aussi attrayant. Les expressions de ce visage si dynamique et si... indescriptible le captivait et s'effaçait aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

Les mains de Derek se crispèrent violemment au comptoir, ses phalanges blanchissant rapidement. Le flot d'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines. Le désir inassouvi le nourrissait. Il s'était senti disparaitre de nouveau quelque part ou sa muse, sa chimère se laissait inanimée entre ses bras, en proie a l'extase de gouter a la luxure et a l'immortel. Il serra les dents aussi fort qu'il le put pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

_"Et merde."_

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre 8 hé hé. Désolé pour la traduction approximative je l'ai faite hier à la va vite. Enfin bref je suis contente que vous ayez aimé. Bisous mes loutres. **

**Harlequins.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey mes bébés ! Le chapitre 9 est enfin là ! Oui je sais il s'est fait désirer ah ah pardon me !**

**Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire merci. On arrive bientôt au dixième chapitre et ça me fait drôle. Fin bref, je tiens à vous dire d'aller lire A kind of second chance de Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski. Mon bébé écrit cette fiction et voyez il est trop adorable. Et Hawaiian Woolfie, ta surprise arrive ne t'inquiète pas ah ! Bonne lecture à vous mes amours.**

**Karin: Sache que le tatouage est un élément important pour la suite et puis c'est aussi une ancienne coutume destinée aux rois africains. Donc voilà. Merci de ta review babe. **

**Musique :**** National Anthem- Lana Del Rey.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**** Stiles frappe et… c'est Derek qui Strike.**

_« Pourquoi est-ce que mon cerveau ne filtre rien de ce que je dis ? » -Stiles Stilinski._

Stiles venait de passer la porte de son appartement. Il fit glisser ses chaussures et autres vêtements au sol et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte vitrée et se glissa sous le pommeau. L'eau brulante détendit ses muscles noués. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux et respira fortement. Il ouvrit les yeux à travers le flot d'eau et se colla au mur carrelé derrière lui.

Le souvenir de sa précédente crise lui revint en mémoire. Il n'en avait plus fait d'aussi violente depuis longtemps, la sensation de brulure ne lui avait pas manqué. Il avait senti ses poumons se vider inexorablement, sans aucun contrôle ni aucune attache. Ses mains avaient convulsé et son corps s'était tendu comme un arc. Il se revit glisser au sol des vestiaires et tirer sur ses cheveux tandis que sa vue s'entachait de noir et de gris. Il avait souhaité si fort que la douleur s'arrête... Il tombait dans un puits sans fond, entouré de noirceur. Il sentait ses poumons se tordre, son cœur ne pompait plus le sang correctement. Il n'avait plus eu aussi mal depuis des années.

Enfin une douce chaleur se répandit jusqu'à son cœur, chauffant chacun de ses membres, sa tête et sa gorge. Les paroles fusaient dans sa tête trainant un feu doux derrière lui. Sa vision s'était éclaircie et il avait distingué une touffe blonde ainsi que des sourcils froncés, deux orbes bleus teintés d'inquiétude, une bonhomie exigeante et si douce à la fois. Jackson le regardait comme Scott le faisait et rien que cela suffit à lui rendre un peu de lucidité.

Depuis ce jour où le blond avait débarqué chez lui un lien ténu s'était tissé au fil des semaines, shoots après shoots, discussions après discussions. Il avait découvert quelqu'un qui se voulait dur et fier, arrogant et inflexible... Il avait aussi découvert quelqu'un de confiance, qui avait les pieds sur terre et qui aimait de façon inconditionnelle. L'hyperactif découvrit un grand frère qu'il n'a pas eu, une personne le protégeant et étant à l'écoute pour lui.

Il sourit sous le torrent d'eau et se rinça à nouveau avant de sortir et de s'enrouler dans une grande serviette de coton bleu. Il sorti et rejoignit sa chambre bien que trop rangée. Cherchant son bas de pyjama il entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer.

_"Hep là Scott !"_ Cria-t-il de sa chambre _"On se fait le nouvel Assassin's Creed ?"_

**oooOOOooo**

Depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant Isaac se tenait debout devant la porte du loft de Derek.

Le brun ne répondait pas aux appels du jeune et Isaac étant inquiet se déplaça. Il entendit plusieurs jurons fuser et le bruit si caractéristique du sac de sable se balançant de droite à gauche. Se décidant il prit son double de clé et pénétra le grand appartement. Derek était devant son sac de sable, bandages au poing et torse reluisant, respirant fortement. Il fixa quelques secondes son cadet et reprit ses frappes. Le sac grinçait lamentablement, les poings du jeune brun le meurtrissant un peu plus

Ne voulant pas le contrarier un peu plus il alla à la cuisine et prépara le plat favori de Derek. Le temps filait et le photographe continuait les exercices, pompes, tractions, saut à l'élastique, pompes, sac de sable, tractions, abdos... Plus il se fatiguait et plus sa colère grandissait. Il n'arrivait plus à se vider l'esprit, des flashs se formait sous ses paupières. Des grognements de frustration étreignaient son cœur. Pourquoi était-il aussi faible ?

Ses mains lui faisaient atrocement mal, les bandes blanches s'étaient effritées. Un peu de sang marquait ses phalanges blanchâtres mais il tenait bon, la douleur n'était que minime et elle lui permettait d'enfouir et de taire ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentit une main se glisser sur son épaule, Isaac se tenait derrière lui avec son petit sourire insolent.

Le bouclé le fit asseoir sur le divan et sorti la fameuse trousse médicale. Il nettoya les plaies et petites blessures sur ses doigts et mit les pansements. Avec un sourire il le leva et l'amena à la cuisine.

Les yeux pers se fixèrent sur l'assiette gratin de pâtes et il coula un regard sur sa droite. Son petit frère lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui tendre une fourchette. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, juste lui et son petit-frère.

**oooOOOooo**

Le téléphone d'Isaac sonna plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne décroche.

_"Allo?"_

_..._

_"Quoi ? Rien de grave ? Comment ça a son travail ? Bande d'enflure... Oui. Une crise de panique?"_

_..._

_"Donc tu l'as ramené ? D'accord pendant que...? Okay je vois. Merci, je rentre tout à l'heure. Je t'aime."_

Sous le regard perplexe de Derek Isaac raccrocha et ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne.

_"C'était Jax. Stiles a eu la visite des paparazzis et il a eu une crise de panique."_

Il avait vu le corps de son vis-à-vis se tendre mais le visage était toujours impassible.

_"Je pense que je vais aller le voir en rentrant. Tu me raccompagnes je n'ai pas pris ma bécane."_

Le photographe leva les yeux au ciel et enfila un léger t-shirt.

_"Tu comptes sortir comme ça ?"_

_"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma tenue Isaac?"_

_"Rien... T'auras pas un peu froid ?"_

_"Touches à un seul bouton de la Camaro..."_

_"Oui je sais je ne verrais plus jamais la lueur du jour Dede."_

Les deux jeunes pouffèrent de rire et sortirent du grand loft. Ils prirent la voiture et arrivèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut à la villa.

Derek se gara et rejoignit le frisé devant la porte. Ils prirent le grand ascenseur en verre fumé et Isaac appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage sous le regard interrogateur de son frère.

La cabine s'arrêta et les deux hommes sortirent. Le frisé devant appuya sur une sonnette et la porte s'ouvrit sur Scott, casque de jeu sur la tête et tâche de mayonnaise sur le menton.

_"Stiles ! C'pour toi."_

_"Mais quoi ! Je suis en train de buter ce con de Fargenter !"_

_"C'est Isaac bordel met pause !"_

Un grand cri de stupéfaction et d'effroi retentit. Des pas lourds retentirent et on vit un Stiles, lunettes sur le nez, casque sur la tête.

_"Mais Isaac ! Je gagnais la... Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Que me vaux cette visite ?"_

_"Pour voir comment tu allais. Désolé de te déranger du coup... Tu as l'air occupé?"_ Un sourire amusé errait sur les lèvres d'Isaac.

Stiles sourit et enleva son casque. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, prêt à accueillir le frisé lorsque ses yeux bloquèrent furieusement sur la silhouette juste en face de lui.

Derek Hale se tenait devant lui, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, bras croisés sur son torse. Ses cheveux semblaient plus décoiffés que d'habitude, ses bras saillants ressortaient sous son t-shirt manches courtes. Ses mollets musclés étaient découverts sous son short de sport.

Stiles déglutit très lentement et essaya du plus fort qu'il put de se concentrer.

_"Hale ! Le grand Hale devant ma porte ah ah... Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je te vois sans ton vieux cuir. Non pas qu'il est vieux mais... Une question. Il t'arrive de rire ? Parce que en vrai t'as une tête de tueur en série. C'est quoi ton modus operandi ?"_

Il fut coupé lorsque son corps rencontra le mur derrière lui. Derek le fixa intensément et ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol alors il paniqua un peu plus.

_"Oh mon dieu... Tu veux vraiment me tuer ? Non parce que tes sourcils ont fait ce truc de mono sourcille la et je... Merde est-ce que ça se dit ? Mais tu veux vraiment me tuer en plus ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'es aussi silencieux qu'un mort hein ? Isaac tu ne veux pas m'aider au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule ?"_

Pendant tout le discours du cadet Derek avait froncé de plus en plus les sourcils et son masque de calme olympien avait craqué. Il avait un mono sourcil ? Vraiment ? Un grognement retentit dans sa gorge et si ses yeux avaient été des fusils Stiles Stilinski serait mort dans l'instant.

Isaac lui était mort de rire et aux anges surtout. La panique de Stiles était si palpable... Le pauvre creusait sa tombe. Puis Derek avait juste fait cela pour voir si l'hyperactif n'avait rien de grave. Cette scène était si drôle mais si il n'intervenait pas Derek allait le bouffer, littéralement.

Il sourit et poussa Derek de son bras.

_"On va te laisser... Retourner à ta partie de..."_

_"Assassin's Creed inculte."_ Avait pesté le jeune brun.

Le blond sourit et agrippa le t-shirt du photographe avant de le trainer lamentablement derrière lui, un sourire dément collé au visage.

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac venait de fermer la porte de l'appartement, Derek sur ses talons.

_"Jackson bébé je suis là ! J'ai de ces trucs à te dire !"_

Jackson passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et vit le sourire de psychopathe de son amour et déglutit. _"Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il t'as fait la misère Dede ?"_

Un grognement mêlé à un rire lui répondit.

_"Je te dis pas ce que t'as raté."_ Isaac lui raconta avec minutie la petite scénette.

Jackson regarda tour à tour les deux frères et sa bouche se tordit de façon grotesque.

_"Ben alors Hale ? Un problème de contrôle ?"_

_"Il parle trop."_

_"Mais il faut que t'arrêtes tes regards de tueurs sinon son père va te coffrer." _

_"Il a dit que j'avais un mono sourcil."_ Avait grogné le brun.

_"Il a dit que t'avais un mono sourcil."_ répéta le frisé hilare.

Les deux amants rirent de plus belle et finalement les trois compères s'assirent dans le salon.

_"Mais sérieusement Derek, il t'intéresse le petit Stilinski?"_

_"Isaac je ne suis pas gay."_

_"Le rapport Derek ? Je te rappelle que je me suis tapé des meufs, des vraies..."_

_"Lahey"_ grogna Jackson.

_"Okay je m'égare. T'inquiète pas amour, tu me fais planer pendant nos parties de jambes en l'air."_ Sourit le frisé.

Derek grogna de plus belle et darda un regard haineux envers le jeune Whittemore _" Putain je veux pas savoir. Et non il ne m'intéresse pas. Il est faible, il parle trop et il est idiot. Il parle vraiment trop et me cherche."_

_"Il te trouve sexy." _

_"Ouais je sais... T'as dit quoi là ?"_

_"Ah ah!"_ Cria Jackson. _" Isaac te fais encore le coup et toi tu ne marches pas, tu cours. La façon dont il te regardes."_

_"Mais attends, ajouta Isaac, t'as vu comment il t'a maté tout à l'heure ? Limite il te déshabillait du regard c'était indécent. Je te jure..."_

_"Je m'en fous de cet empoté d'hyperactif. Tout le monde me trouve sexy, je n'y peux rien Isaac. Qu'il regarde un porno pour calmer ses hormones"_

Isaac lança un regard désemparé à son voisin qui le lui rendit. Ce que les deux fouines ne savaient pas c'était que Derek jubilait. Il avait donc un effet physique sur le brun? C'est parfait, il allait le faire réagir.

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles avait refermé doucement la porte. Scott affalé sur le sofa le regarda étrangement, sa tête qui dit qu'il est courant d'un truc pour la première fois de sa vie avant Stiles et le brun n'aimait pas du tout cette tête-là. Sa technique fétiche allait de nouveau frapper: noyer le poisson façon Stilinski.

_"Hep Scott tu ne me racontes plus rien cachotier! Avec Kira ça avance ?"_

_"Elle est parfaite. Non mais vraiment parfaite c'est pas un euphémisme."_

_"Tu l'aimes ou elle est juste parfaite ?"_

_"Les deux mecs... Les deux. Et puis toi ! Faux -frère que t'es. T'es célèbre maintenant. T'as vu comment t'étais fame sur le campus ? Et puis il y avait une petite brune qui te lorgnais du regard t'imagines pas tellement c'était indécent. Maintenant t'as du choix."_

**_"Et moi qui pensait qu'il allait me parler de l'autre. Que d'amalgames... Quoique Derek n'est pas petit. Ou alors un très grand petit que je suis drôle ah ah."_**_Pensa Stiles._

_"Bon on reprends cette partie ou on se fait un Call of ?"_

_"C'est parti pour Call of, j'ai une revanche à prendre."_

**_"Yeah ! Stilinski a encore frappé. Stiles 1, Scott 0."_**

* * *

**Hey, j'espère que cela vous a plu autant qu'à moi. Bisous mes bébés loutres.**

**Harlequins.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien me revoilà, désolé de l'attente interminable, je crois que c'est la première fois que le délai est aussi long alors pour me faire pardonner il est lon,g ce chapitre 10.**

**Donc là on entre dans le vif du sujet. Je dédicace ce chapitre à tout mes lecteurs ainsi qu'à Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski mon ami qui écrit vraiment bien. Bon, bonne lecture !**

**Musique****: Every Day- Magic Man**

**Chapitre 10: Stuck in the past, stuck in the midst, stuck in something I can't handle.**

_"Moi qui pensais en avoir fini... Il me hantera toujours." -Isaac Lahey_

Jackson sortait de la salle de bains et se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre. Il consulta ses mails rapidement et checka ses messages. Il avait un appel manqué. Intrigué il consulta sa liste d'appel et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un appel d'Ethan Myers. Il resta quelques secondes perplexe devant son téléphone n'entendant pas le bouclé se glisser derrière lui.

Une main douce le ramena a lui. Il sentit les deux paumes chaudes glisser sur son ventre.

"Jax qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Tu te souviens de la marque Werewolf or Human ?"

"Euh... C'est le rouquin la qui faisait du rentre dedans a Danny ?"

"Oui lui. Il vient de m'appeler"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'une marque de parfum vient nous voir ? Tu penses a un nouveau partenariat?"

"Je le sens pas ce coup." Jackson caressa distraitement les long doigts sur son torse " Je vais le rappeler."

**oooOOOooo**

Derek venait juste de garer sa Camaro dans le parking que son téléphone vibra.

"Allo ?"

"Derek ! C'est Ethan."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?"

"Je enfin Aiden et moi avons créé un nouveau parfum et j'ai besoin d'un photographe pour les publicités. Dis moi que t'es partant ce projet est vraiment une perle et j'ai réuni la graine."

"Si tu payes toujours aussi bien que t'es un beau parleur j'en suis."

"Pff radin va. T'es deja assez riche non ?"

"Non."

"Toujours aussi bavard dites donc. Enfin bref je te rappelle lorsque Tribute m'aura rappelé."

"Pourquoi est-ce que t'appelle mon petit frère ?"

"Tu sais il me faut des vêtements pour habiller des gens-" il fut coupé net par Derek.

"Non je ne savais pas. Pourquoi d'autre ?"

"J'ai entendu des bruits les concernant. Ce genre de bruits dans le milieu qui t'intéresse. De la bonne graine de ce que j'ai vu. De toute façon ces deux charognards ont toujours de bons éléments."

"Attends attends... De quoi tu parles ?"

"Mais voyons Derek tu le sais très bien. Je parle de..."

"Stiles Stilinski."

"Ah bah voilà! Te voila de nouveau perspicace. Je dois y aller. Portes toi bien"

**oooOOOooo**

Loin de toute cette agitation, Stiles s'occupait du diner tandis que Scott potassait sur ses cours. Son minestrone mijotait doucement sur le feu lorsqu'il entendit quelques coups toquer a sa porte.

"Jamais tranquille !" Râla l'hyperactif.

Il ouvrit la porte pour voir Erica un peu embarrassée sur son palier.

"Oui ? Une question... Est -ce qu'on est tranquille dans cette villa ? Genre une heure sans se faire bouffer ou voir une version revisitée du Joker ? Encore perdre la meilleure partie d'Assassin's Creed jamais joué ? Parce que c'est mon cas. Je n'en peux plus."

"Euh.. Si je dérange je te laisse."

"Mais nan petite blonde ! Que veux-tu ?"

"T'aurais des oeufs ? Deux de préférence."

"Entre je te donne ça."

La jeune blonde entra dans l'appartement bien décoré.

"Mais.. Erica ? Qu'est)ce que tu fous ici ?" Demanda Scott.

"Eh bien je suis ta voisine ?"

"Non sans déconner ?"

"Ben si écoutes."

La blonde se pencha narquoise "Alors... On galère avec la physique quantique ?"

"Mais le cours de ce malade est incompréhensible! T'as réussi toi ?"

"Oui. Bon Stiles les oeufs là !"

Le jeune brun revint avec deux oeufs en main. Il regarda Scott et sa tete d'ahuri. D'un clin d'oeil malicieux il répondit a Erica.

"Il vient de capter que vous avez des cours commun et qu'on est voisin hein ?"

"Oui. Il est très lent ton ami Stiles. Je me demande comment il fait pour suivre mécanique, physique quantique et maths avancés."

"Me demande pas ce mec est un miracle. Tiens tes oeufs et oust !"

Les deux riaient tandis que Scott bouda de façon très virile dans son coin.

La porte fut rapidement claquée mais une autre source de dérangement se fit entendre. La nouvelle chanson d'Ariana Grande.

Qui avait dit que Stiles avait des gouts masculins ?

Il décrocha carrément agacé. Pour cause, son minestrone était foutu.

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac et Jackson se remettaient doucement de leur étreinte passée. Ils en avait eu besoin. Isaac se le va du lit pour chercher de l'eau. Pendant ce temps Jackson avait rappelé les deux jumeaux un peu sceptique. Les deux roux demandait un mannequin, Stiles, et des vêtements. Isaac était revenu. Jackson avait alors activer le haut parleur et finalement un accord fut passé.

"Mais Isaac t'es con ? Je t'ai dit que je le sentais pas ! Ce petit nymphomane d'Ethan va lui sauter dessus."

"Mais arrête ta paranoïa il ne va rien lui faire."

"Ah t'es sur ? Vraiment ? Pour une fois écoutes moi ! Stiles va en prendre cher pour son... Derrière."

"Toi écoutes moi! On a toujours ft confiance a mon instinct tu l'as si bien dit : Mon instinct ne me trompe pas."

"Isaac non. Je ne le jetterai certainement pas dans ses bras."

"C'est dingue. Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? Depuis quand ?"

"Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Isaac."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu dis alors Jackson ? Alors je t'écoute ! Parle"

"Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je le dis et je le sens ça va nous retomber dessus d'une puissance."

"Mais arrête! Il ne se passera rien. Derek veillera au grain."

"Derek n'en a strictement rien a battre de Stiles. Dieu sait comment il ne pense pas a lui sauter dessus."

Isaac agacé prit la chemise bleue de Jackson qui jonchait le sol et enfila un jean. Sans un mot il passa devant le lit défait.

"Isaac tu vas ou ?"

Pas de réponse. Le bouclé prit ses clés et sorti de l'immense appartement.

Jackson complètement nu sorti avec hâte mais son amant avait deja disparu dans les escaliers.

"Eh merde."

Il parti a la recherche d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt. Il chaussa de simple sneakers et prit son portable ainsi que les clés de la Porsche.

Il prit l'ascenseur et descendit au parking. Arrivé a sa voiture il monta. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit pas la fameuse moto noire d'Isaac. Inquiet comme jamais il fit vrombir le moteur et s'élança dans le noir de la nuit.

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac parcourait la forêt autour de la ville. Essayant tant bien que mal de se vider la tête.

La dispute lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Ils se disputaient toujours mais d'habitude le conflit se résorbait de lui-même. Aujourd'hui il avait claqué la porte... jamais il ne l'avait fait mais il était parti. Isaac s'arrêta sur le bas côté du sentier. Le blond enleva son casque, les larmes avaient inondé ses joues. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pleurait.

Tout cela pour une dispute infantile. Il sortit son téléphone de son cuir et le ralluma.

27 appels manqués, 3 messages vocaux et 10 sms.

Touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait du il ouvrit sa boite vocale.

"Isaac ou est-ce que t'es ? Je suis désolé j'aurais pas du... Je sais bien que tu as raison mais je ne le sens pas... S'il te plait répond."

"Bébé répond -moi. Je ne... J'ai fais tout le tour de la ville. Tu n'étais même pas au bar. Je.. Je te l'ai dit Isaac je sais que tu m'en veux. Tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance. C'est faux et tu le sais. Tu me tiens, ma vie et mon coeur sont entre tes mains. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un petit con ingrat et arrogant mais.. Je suis ton petit con ingrat et arrogant et je... Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et tu sais qu'il m'en coute de te dire de ces trucs guimauves que tu adules tant mais je t'aime. Ne bouge pas d'où tu es. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit cette fameuse nuit ? Partout ou tu seras je te retrouverai et je t'emmènerai loin de tes cauchemars. Isaac... Excuse moi bébé."

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et Isaac alluma les fards de sa bécane. Il s'assit a même le sol et envoya un message a Jackson. Il vit que les messages venait de Derek et de Stiles. Il se mit a les lire et un de Derek le fit particulièrement rire.

"Ou est-ce que t'es petite tête ? On se fait du mouron pour toi j'espère que tu n'es pas au fond d'un fossé parce que sinon je le castre. "

Il secoua ses boucles, toujours aussi médusé du service " grand frère hyper protecteur" que Derek lui offrait. Lui qui avait été adopté par les Hale a l'âge de 15 ans. L'enfant battu et trop timide pour son bien. Il avait rencontré un Derek heureux et souriant. Isaac était rassuré lorsque Derek courrait dans sa chambre lorsqu'il paniquait. Il adorait dormir avec lui d'ailleurs. Il y avait toujours cette chaleur au creux du ventre qui se répandait partout.

Le jeune blond sourit de tristesse. Tout n'avait pas toujours été beau et rose. Il n'y avait plus Laura avec eux. Cette mère de substitution qui lui apprit tant.

Il cacha sa tête entre ses bras et se serra.

Ses pensées tournèrent autour d'un petit congélateur exigu, des parois épaisses au froid ténu qui mangeait ses os.

Il entendit distinctement le cliquetis du cadenas qui tape contre la chaine. Les maillons frappaient alors le frigo. Le bruit le fit grincer des dents.

Il se revoyait dedans. Manquant d'air, grattant les parois pour s'échapper. Demander grâce a son père trop sévère, s'aplatir au fond, économiser chaque once d'air. Air qu'il n'avait pas.

Ses grands yeux bleus se fermaient si forts qu'il en avait mal. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Pas encore, pas maintenant qu'il était seul.

_"Tu n'es qu'un bon a rien !"_

Ses mains graciles tremblaient.

"_Tais-toi. Arrête de gémir comme une fille sinon je te laisse crever au fond de ce frigo Isaac."_

Il se cramponna un peu plus au sol. S'ancrant du plus fort qu'il put a la réalité mais il ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait. Il n'arrivait plus a rien distinguer dans le brouillard.

_"Allez Isaac tu peux bien continuer a crier comme tu le fais si bien ! Allez que je t'entendes mon garçon."_

_"_Tais-toi ! Tu n'es rien qu'une chimère dans ma tete. Une invention de mon subconscient lorsqu'il est dans un état de stress. Tu n'existes pas. "

" _Oh que si je suis bien là. Tout les jours, a chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Tu crois que je ne vois pas la petite pédale que tu es devenue ? Honte a toi. "_

Les muscles d'Isaac se tendirent et se crispèrent. Il sentit ses doigts se tordre, la douleur lui permettait de garder pied.

Il pu distinguer une lumière vive et ses mains arrachèrent ses cheveux par poignées. Le froid se faisait plus insistant et il sentait encore la main de son père glisser sur sa joue en une gifle violente.

Deux mains prirent les siennes et la morsure du froid se fit plus douce.

"Isaac mon amour je suis la. Respire et Calme-toi. Ton père n'est pas là. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici. Moi... Jackson Whittemore. Je suis là avec toi dans ce bois. Il est 23:40 et nous sommes a San Francisco. Tu as pris ta moto et tu es venu ici. Regarde il n'y a plus personne. Il n'y a que ma voix écoute la et calme toi. Tu ne crains rien je ne vais..."

Il fut arrêté par un coup de griffe sur sa nuque. Il reprit la voix plus rauque.

"Isaac c'est Jackson. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal arrête."

Un nouveau coup, a la joue cette fois ci. Une perle rouge s'échappa de l'egratignure.

"Tu m'as fait mal..."

"Isaac c'est moi. Regarde" Jax prit sa main et la posa sur son torse "Tu sens mon coeur ? Il est chaud, il bat vite. Il bat pour toi. Regarde moi."

"Non" la voix éraflée venait de loin.

"Regarde moi Isaac Lahey."

Deux orbes bleus foncés se posèrent sur lui. Jackson attendrit rapprocha leur deux torses.

"Sens-moi Isaac."

Jackson glissa son index sous son menton et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Viens, rentrons chez-nous."

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles était un anxieux né. Se ronger les ongles, marcher de long en large et faire les cent pas, faire du bruit... Toute sa nature hyperactive le poussait a être le plus grand des anxieux.

"Stiles."

Il détestait être anxieux. Il devenait encore plus incontrôlable et irritant que d'habitude, et c'est peu dire.

"Stiles. Arrête de marcher et assis-toi."

Foutu pour foutu il commençait a trembler. Comble de l'hyperactif: il tremble d'anxiété.

Son bras fut tiré en arrière, happé par une main puissante.

"Je t'ai dit de t'asseoir. Ils vont revenir."

"SW super medium."

"SW?"

"Sourwolf crétin. Moi qui pensait que t'avais un cerveau... C'est foutu pour foutu "

Le brun grogna. Le plus jeune bouda. Rien de plus horripilant qu'un hyperactif anxieux et un homme grognon et optimiste a la fois... Horripilant et surtout étrange.

Le calvaire fut interrompu par le son strident du mobile de Derek. Il sauta dessus comme un chat sur la souris et décrocha.

Si ses sourcils pouvaient se froncer pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre c'est probablement ce qu'il ce serait passé. Stiles observa en silence -ce qui tient du miracle, la conversation.

Des hochements de tête, des mordillements de lèvres, des yeux hargneux... Etait-il masochiste pour trouver Derek terriblement sexy? Ou simplement aveuglé par sa libido.

Le brun raccrocha et lança un regard noir au plus jeune

"Ils arrivent. Tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant."

"Je ne crois pas non. Je suis pas en train de mourir d'anxiété pour rien je veux le voir. Et puis tu m'appelles parce que tu sais pas ou ton frère est et ensuite il réapparaît et pouf plus là le Stiles. T'as cru quoi ? Depuis le début de toute façon tu ne m'aimes pas. Alors quoi pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils? J'ai tapé dans le mile Derek ?"

Il fut projeté sur le canapé. Complètement étourdi, Stiles vit la silhouette noire se dessiner devant lui.

"Tu ne sais rien de moi petit arrogant de merde."

Stiles distingua les yeux pers qui le toisaient et ce regard lui fit peur. C'est de ces regards qui te liquéfie sur place, ceux ou toute la rage et la colère étaient si évident. Derek tourna les talons et prit sa veste.

Stiles regarda le brun s'en aller, impuissant. La porte claqua d'une violence qui le fit presque pleurer.

"Merde."

Avec le claquement sourd de la porte, Derek était parti avec le seul espoir que Stiles avait.

"Il me déteste."


End file.
